The Challenge
by Reader575
Summary: Once a one shot, now a full story. Fitz wants to date Olivia but Olivia knows he's only after one thing. Olivia agrees to give Fitz what he wants only if he agrees to meet her challenge. Who win the challenge? Olitz AU These characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.
1. Chapter 1

AN – Because many of you requested this be a stand only story, it now is. I've corrected the typos and added more dialogue in some places but for the most part it's same as it was under the Olitz One shots story.

The Challenge Part I

Challenge Accepted

"Look Grant I don't know what your angle or endgame is but…I'm…not…interested. Trust me your time will be better spent chasing after the usual crowd of bim-bettes you normally salivate over in your quest to add to your v-plunge tally".

"Did you really just say v-plunge tally?" Fitz chortles.

"Yes, isn't the description accurate? Grant your reputation precedes you. If even have the rumors I've heard are true, aside from me and my best bud Abby here, you have carnal knowledge of every female with a pulse from here to the Dairy Queen two towns over. Your flashy car, expensive clothes and sizeable trust fund don't impress me Grant. The best things in life are free".

"Pope you're an educated woman, nothing in life is free and everyone has a price. Anyone who says different is either lying or delusional. So, what is it going to cost me to take you out on one date?"

"You see Grant therein lies your fundamental character flaw. You're one dimensional. You lack depth, imagination or realistic view of life. To you anything and everything begins and ends with money".

"Pope you're a naïve idealist? To get what you want out life you need money and lots of it. Do you aspire to live on the street with all your belongings in a shopping cart or in a gang dominated drug infested neighborhood? No, you don't. A hundred percent of the people living under those conditions, if they had the money they'd be on the first bus out those neighborhoods. Rainbows, unicorns and happy endings never make it to the inner city. Go try and peddle that catchphrase to someone living in poverty and see the reaction you get".

"That is an extreme example and not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about true love, genuine friendship, respect, peace of mind and a good name. By the way, all of which can also be found in the inner city and areas of poverty. All you know or think about are the material trappings of life. Things cannot comfort you when you're having a bad day or suffering the loss of a loved one. Things don't stick with you through thick or thin or have your back. Trust me Grant you are in for a rude awakening if you are ever cutoff from your cash flow".

"Oh really, care to put your money where your mouth is Pope?"

"No but I'm willing to wager a series of dates with you if you can meet my challenge?"

"Will these dates end with v-plunging?"

"You have a one-track mind Grant. Do you have any interests outside of sex?"

Fitz taps his chin and tilts his head pretending to be deep in thought.

"That would be a negative".

"Okay, goodbye Fitzgerald. If you're not going to take me seriously there's nothing further to discuss. Just go your way and I'll go mine. Let's agree to be cordial and leave it at that. It's obvious you lack the emotional maturity needed to have an adult conversation".

"Look Pope I may joke around a lot but believe me when I say I can take whatever you dish out. You're offering a few dates in exchange for me completing your ridiculously contrived challenge. You have a rather high opinion of yourself Pope. What makes you think me meeting your challenge is worth a few dates. I've heard nothing that sounds equitable or remotely on par with what I'm going to be expected do to earn these dates. What's difference between your challenge and me paying you to go out on a couple of date? You're proving my point Pope, you have a price like everyone else".

Olivia purses her lips. Fitz may not be as dumb as she thought.

"I see your point Grant, I'm anything if not fair. Give me a moment to confer with counsel".

Olivia and Abby step away from the table to have a sidebar. After a couple of minutes Abby begins vehemently shaking her head.

"Liv he's not worth it. He can't force you to go on a date. Can you fill me in because clearly I'm missing something? Please tell me you don't actually want to date him. Is that it, are you attract to him despite your monologue to the contrary impugning his character and humanity".

"Abby there's something about him. I think under all the bravado, rich boy shallowness and frat boy crudeness is nice guy that if given the chance to walk in another man's shoes, he would be a totally different human being. It's not attraction and I would not go as far as to say pity, but I see something in Fitzgerald Grant worth uncovering. He's a diamond in the rough and a man in need of his gold trimmed privilege blinders being removed".

"Olivia, I really don't think there's any there, there. Grant is the quintessential emptied headed rich boy floating through life without a care in the world because daddy or someone on daddy's payroll will take care of his every need. Your proposed project over there has never lifted a finger to do an honesty day's work, clean up after himself or help his fellow man. He fully intends to taken advantage of his white man's privilege and live blissfully ignorant of the real world for the rest of his life".

"Abby no one has ever taken the time to show him how to be a caring unselfish person. The rich have a distorted view of reality that they pass on generation after generation, resulting in every subsequent generation being less empathetic, understanding or able to imagine or care about anyone other than themselves. We have a chance to help Fitz regain his soul".

"Are you sure about this Liv? It's you who have the most to lose in this bargain".

"Personally, I doubt he'll accept my terms. Potentially life altering situations are tough enough for the most solid among us. He's a pretty boy whose toughest daily decisions center on choosing a short, tall, grande, venti, or trenta".

When Olivia and Abby return to the table they find Fitz trying to make a spoon stick to his nose.

"Am I interrupting something important Grant?" Olivia asks sarcastically.

"Actually, you are. I bet my buddy over there $100 bucks I could hold this spoon on my nose for 20 seconds". Abby and Olivia roll their eyes and shake their heads in unison.

"What? I suppose you find this behavior childish don't you Ms. Pope?"

"Childish, juvenile, unproductive, silly, boring, pointless, a waste of time and a completely bonehead thing to do", Olivia grouses point blank.

"Bonehead? I'll have you know this is a time honored classic beginners magic trick. Can you perform this bonehead move Pope? I sure someone of your stature never took the time to explore the wonders of magic during your formative years".

"Why would I? Didn't I already say it was bonehead?"

"Pope you strike me as someone who hides their inadequacy at slide of hand or lack of coordination by calling such feats menial, bonehead or stupid. I bet you've never learned how to do any of the tricks most people learn in elementary or middle school".

"Oh really Grant. Think you have me pegged? Give me the damn spoon".

Olivia takes the spoon, wipes it off, wipes her nose to remove any traces of oil, then places the spoon in front of her mouth, huffs her breath on it then places it on her nose. The silver utensil stays put for a full minute before she yanks it off.

"Anything else you think I didn't learn in middle school?" Olivia smirks.

Fitz's friend hands him a crisp hundred-dollar bill. "I'll get you next time Fitz, double or nothing".

"Keep dreaming Carl, keep dreaming. I'll catch you back at the house."

Olivia looks on at the payoff miffed. "Wait, you bet him you could trick me into performing that stupid trick".

"No, I bet him that you were smart and probably knew how to do the trick. He countered with requiring the spoon to stick to your nose for thirty seconds".

"But you said 20 seconds"

"Olivia you're an overachiever, I knew if I said 20 you'd exceed that to prove you could do it better and longer than me".

Olivia stares at Fitz not knowing what to say. _How dare he analyze her! Is she really that easy to read?_

"Cat got your tongue Pope? Do you seriously think you're the only one who can read people? Maybe I'm not as one dimensional as you believe".

"Maybe you're not. Score one for your side Grant".

"And they crowd goes wild! He raises his hands in triumph".

"Okay, look I have class in half an hour so let's get this over with. Obviously, you will continue to stalk me until I obtain a restraining order that will immediately be quashed by your daddy's high priced legal team. So to save us both the headache I propose a wager, no it is more like a challenge that will get us both what we want".

"And what exactly do you want Pope?" Olivia ignores his question for the moment.

"We'll get to what I want later. For now, let's focus on you. You want a date, well actually you want to have sex with me. It bothers you to no end I find you unattractive, irritating, vacuous and basically an all-around jerk. No offense".

"Ouch, geez Pope, tell me how you really feel".

"You've never met a woman who could resist your trust fund charm and it gnaws at your overinflated ego like a parasite that nothing about you moves me in the slightest. You refuse to believe your looks, charm and bank account don't have me starry eyed and gushing below. I make you question whether you're losing your touch. With you, conquest or victory must be 100 percent each and every time. Because years from now when you look back on this time in your life and reminisce in your empty bachelor pad apartment or the ostentatious house you share you share with your gold digging Vegas showgirl wife whose having an affair with the pool guy because you can't get it up from years of indiscriminate overuse, you want to be able to say I was "the man" at one time. Admit it, I represent your greatest potential conquest".

"You think so?"

"I know so. Mr. Grant, if you want me, earn me. Accept my challenge and let's see if you have what takes to capture my flag".

"Big talk coming from an unproven commodity. What makes your fortress worth scaling the wall?" Olivia walks around the table to whisper in Fitz's ear.

"My walls have never been breached", she breaths with her warm minty breath. She licks his ear for added affect.

Fitz swallows hard, he's temporarily loses the power of speech.

"Can you scale the wall Grant? Can you make me scream until I'm hoarse? Will one night with you ruin it for any other man? Are you so good that years from now when I marry and my husband hovers over me, will I see your face, will I call out your name on my wedding night? Will it be once Fitzed never can be fixed? Tell Grant are you as good as you claim to be?"

Olivia starts laboring her breath. "Tell me baby...umm...umm... Can you fulfill my fantasies Fitzgerald? The dreams I have are so raunchy at times I'm afraid to even gab about them with girlfriends. It's scary how my virgin mind runs wild. I see myself doing naughty things with food, my body in contorted positions, toppled furniture, and restraints made from leather and latex. I wonder what a man's breath will feel like on my skin. Can I see your hands?"

Fitz can't move, so Olivia grabs both his hands. "Oh, they're soft, no callouses. That's disappointing. I always imagined a man with callouses rubbing my nipples with his rough fingers making them hard stiff like the palms of his hands. I want to feel his strong grip knead my breasts before his mouth bites and sucks my tits, giving me scream worthy pleasure. Oh god just talking about it makes me sooo… wet".

Olivia licks and blows on the flap of his ear and rubs her boob against his shoulder. The blood in Fitz's body has stops circulating and rushes south to oxygenate his second brain. He jumps up knocking over his chair. His ears are fire engine red and his eyes stormy gray. He takes off his jacket and ties it around his waist to cover his bulging erection. He looks at Olivia but says nothing. His expression is a mix embarrassment, anger and lust. He starts to walk away.

Olivia chuckles, " Is it something I said."

Fitz turns and responds in a tone just shy of sinister, "Meet back here tonight at 5:30; terms of the challenge to be negotiated. Round two to you Pope."

" I'll be here Grant, count on it.

To be continued...


	2. The Terms and the First Date

The Challenge Part 2

The Terms and the First Date

"Is that what you're wearing?" Abby asks tilting her head examining Olivia's attire for the evening.

"Yes, why? What's wrong?"

"How shall I put this? Umm...your boobies are practically spilling out of your bra leaving nothing to the imagination and your jeans are so tight you're going to need grease and crowbar to get out of them."

"Excellent, Olivia beams. Exactly the look I was going for".

"Wait…what… why?" Abby is confused. She points her finger at Olivia. "This look is intentional? Are you planning to add a blonde wig so you look like the rest of the bottle jobs he has an affinity for?"

"Abby, give me some credit. The look is all a part of my strategy. I need to keep Fitz off balance, unfocused but extremely interested. While he's drooling and making inappropriate comments I'll get him to agree to all the terms of the challenge. He says I'm an unproven commodity, this blouse coupled with my little X-rated talk from earlier should satisfy his need for a foretaste of the flesh to come".

"Remind me to never bet against you", Abby says shaking her head.

"Okay, let's make sure we have everything, it's almost time to head out. Two copies of the proposal."

"Check".

"Highlighters, red pens, breath mints".

Check, check, and check", Abby confirms rummaging through her satchel.

"Sanitizer and wipes? I don't even want to know what people are doing in these study rooms. The last one we reserved smelled of Doritos, cheap cologne and unwashed genitalia".

"Double check, we're good to go".

"All right, let's do this". Olivia high fives Abby. "Let the Challenge begin!"

* * *

Olivia and Abby arrive at the library early to check in for the reserved study room. They quickly wipe the table and chairs down and air out the room using the door as a fan.

"Everything looks and smells good. Time to bring in the contestant".

"I'll go", Abby volunteers, "you get your game face on and focus. You know he's going to try and get you back for the stunt you pulled this afternoon".

"Oh, he'll try but I have his number. He's in my wheelhouse".

"Something tells me you shouldn't be overly confident Liv. This will all be for not if he passes on your offer".

"Trust me Abby he won't. He doesn't like to lose". Olivia takes off her jacket and sits on the side of the table facing the door.

"Back in a flash".

Abby stands in front of the patio cafe next to the library. She checks her watch marking the time, 5:29. Ten seconds later a man approaches talking on a cell phone. He stops and speaks to her.

"Abby", he inquires warmly.

She eyes him suspiciously before answering. "Yes".

"I'm Stephen Finch a friend of Fitz. He'll join us shortly, shall we grab a table in the corner away from everyone?"

"Actually, Olivia reserved a room in the library, much more private".

"Great, lead the way. Give me a second to text Fitz our location".

Abby and Stephen enter the study room.

Surprised by the stranger accompanying Abby, Olivia quips, "Abby that's not Fitz".

"I'm aware of that. This is his friend Stephen Finch".

"You must be Olivia, it's a pleasure to meet you", Stephen says offering his hand.

Olivia stands to shake Stephen's hand. Leery and somewhat irritated by his presence, Olivia and Abby take positions behind the table, Olivia gripping the back of her chair, Abby standing akimbo next to her.

"Mr. Hench", Olivia starts.

"Finch, my name is Stephen Finch".

"I apologize. You'll forgive my faux pas?" Olivia covers her to top of her breast with her hand to emphasize her sincerity. "Not to be rude but we were expecting Fitz. Why exactly are you here instead of him?"

"It's quite obvious you were expecting Mr. Grant. His reservations about a face to face meeting appear well founded".

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage Mr. Finch. What do mean it's obvious and his reservations appear well founded?"

At this point, Fitz makes his presence known on Stephen's speakerphone. "Was I right Stephen?"

"Spot on Fitz".

"Care to share what you two are talking about?" Abby interjects.

"What are you wearing Pope?"

"Wha...what?" Olivia stutters.

"You heard me. What are you wearing?"

"A blouse and jeans", she responds innocently.

"Stephen please translate Ms. Pope's description".

"White silk blouse opened to her cleavage line exposing the top of her bare breasts. Probable use of a push-up bra to exaggerate actual bust size. Unable to determine if the pair are natural or artificial in origin".

"And the jeans", Fitz probes.

"Tight fitting, I'm surprised she's able to sit, or breath for that matter".

"Excuse me what just happened here? You have some nerve Grant!" Olivia barks.

"Oh, don't try to play the objectified female card Pope. Clearly you came there with a scheme, so let's skip all the pretense of righteous indignation. I told you before but it bears repeating, you are not the only one who can read people. You showed your hand this afternoon. I knew you'd try to use my attraction for you against me. That was your plan, right, get me all hot and bothered, keep me distracted so I'd agree to anything. Ha, fool me once Pope, fool me once".

Olivia stands, mouth slightly agape, quietly pondering whether to refute his argument or eat humble pie for getting caught. She decides to split the difference by not denying his astuteness but pretending to be offended.

"Why I never…"

"So you say Pope, but that pornographic mouth of yours tells me you've come damn close an awful lot of times". Fitz referring to the naughty things she whispered in his ear earlier in the day.

"Excuse me", Olivia snaps while placing her hands on her hips.

"Cut the personally offended act Pope and get on with why we are here".

"I'd love to Grant, problem is you're not here".

"Ah yes, my proxy is there in my stead and I am participating via speaker from a nearby location.

"He's your what?"

"You heard me, Stephen is my proxy, you know my second, my mediary, and counsel if you will. You do know what a proxy is, don't you Pope?"

"Of course I do. I'm just surprised you do. Do you have a thesaurus app open or something? Look, this not good faith negotiating Fitz".

"I'm going to put Fitz on facetime", Stephen informs as he places his phone on the table propped against a book.

"Good faith, if that ain't the pot calling the kettle black. You have some nerve Pope".

"What you talking about Grant?"

"Stephen enlighten the woman."

"Mr. Grant believes in the interest of fair play he should participate via facetime to avoid experiencing a predicament similar to the one that occurred earlier today. He is fully committed to negotiating in good faith the terms and conditions of this so-called challenge. His physical absence should not be seen as anything other than his effort to ensure the elements of distraction in no way confuse the participants or put either party at a disadvantage. Equity and clarity Ms. Pope. Equity and clarity on both sides".

"I knew you would dress provocatively in an attempt to keep me unfocused, therefore I sent my proxy slash counsel instead. I'm on to you Pope".

"Counsel? Why do you need counsel, this is friendly agreement amongst us two?"

"I understand that. Why is Abby there?"

"Moral support".

"Really? If this is a friendly agreement as you put it, why the need for moral support?"

"Maybe moral support is the wrong term. She's more like my sounding board in the event we need to renegotiate terms. She's also an interpreter, a clarifier of conditions if needed".

"Are you saying your proposal is convoluted?"

"No, but some of the rationale behind certain points in the proposal may need to be said in a different way, ".

"Pope have you notice you have this annoying habit of speaking to me in a condescending manner. Whatever the terms are of your proposal, I think I'm more than equipped to discern your meaning and intention. So, can you refrain from further demeaning my intellect and get to the point of why we're here".

"I apologize. No condescension intended".

"Pope your words and actions are always deliberate, designed to invoke a specific reaction".

"I have no idea what you're insinuating". She spouts taking her seat at the table.

"Oh please, from the very beginning your every move has been calculated in an attempt to keep me off balance. First, you draw attention to your boob-age and derriere and now you're chewing on your pen, licking the tip". Olivia immediately puts her pencil down.

"You've got to work on your skills of subtlety. Fool me once Olivia, that's all you get.

Dead silence. Olivia contemplates her next move. "Alright Grant, let's do this, all games aside".

Olivia takes deep breath to regain her composure. She's been outwitted by the trust fund philanderer and she doesn't like one bit. Fitz is proving to be an exceptional opponent. She won't make the mistake of underestimating him again.

Olivia begins to read the terms of the challenge.

" _Parties to the agreement, Party A, Katrina and Party B, Devin"._

"Wait a minute Pope, who the hell are Katrina and Devin?"

"You really don't expect me to use our real names and run the risk of you carelessly leaving this agreement laying around somewhere like the kitchen counter of your frat".

"Watch it Pope, you're doing it again".

"Sorry".

"I object to the names used in the agreement".

"What…why? What's wrong with Katrina and Devin?", Abby asks miffed because she suggested the names.

"This is mutual agreement, correct? So if code names are going to used, each party should be able to choose their own".

"Fine, whatever Grant, what name do you want to use?"

"Give me second, I'm sure you put more than five seconds of thought into Katrina and Devin. Then again maybe not, they're not the most imaginative names."

"Hey", Abby squawks.

"Okay, I've got it, Linus and Lucy."

"Peanuts characters? Seriously, Olivia questions incredulously. How old are you? Let's just skip the names and use Party A and Party B. Abby and your proxy can serve as witnesses to the agreement."

"We have to use our real names and you two get to be anonymous?"

"Yeah, why is that, Abby adds?"

"All right, all right, this is getting ridiculous, Olivia grumbles. We'll be Parties A and B and you two can sign as the Peanuts duo. Okay? Everybody happy now?" Everyone nods and Fitz verbally agrees.

" _Continuing on, the Purpose of the agreement, is to provide the terms conditions under which the Party A will date and have sexual intercourse with Party B..."_

For the next hour and half, they go back and forth adding and deleting provisions. In the end Olivia's original proposal remains relatively intact because Fitz is determined to prove her wrong.

 _Terms of the Agreement_

 _Duration - one semester_

 _Number of dates - no less than ten, no more than twenty, unless both Parties agree to additional dates_

 _Date restrictions- at least five dates must involve public transportation, at least five dates must be at no cost, no date can exceed $30 and no date can involve using any of Party B's expensive cars_

 _Party B must tell his friends he's been cut off financially._

 _Party A must accept the date and times of the dates without question unless an exam or class paper is due._

 _Party A must participate fully in the date, even if outside her comfort zone._

 _Party B must do his own laundry._

 _Party A must show Party B how to do laundry. This can constitute one date if Party A so desires._

 _After each date, Party A will report to Linus her likes, dislikes and rating of the date. Party B will do the same accept he'll report to Lucy._

 _At the end, all four will meet to determine the success or failure of the challenge. If a success, Party A will go away with Party B to a place of his choosing and consummate the successful completion of the challenge._

 _If the challenge is deemed a failure, Party B will cease all pursuit of Party A and the two will forgo all future contact._

 _Regardless of the outcome everyone agrees to abide by the non-disclosure clause of this agreement._

Olivia, lays her pencil and copy of the agreement on the table. "Any questions?"

"Let me get this straight no date can cost more than $30. Some dates have to be free. I can't use my car. I have to use public transportation at least five times and I have to do my own laundry. Are you insane? Who can go on a date for $30? And why do I have to tell my friends my dad cut me off?"

"Grant, don't you want to be sure who your real friends are? This exercise will prove whose real and who's with you for what they can get from you".

"You think I don't know who the hanger-ons are? My family is wealthy and politically connected, I'm surrounded by brownnosers and gold-diggers all the time, it comes with territory. Pope you must really think a person's IQ diminishes based on the number of zeros in their net worth. News flash, not everyone with a trust fund is an idiot or intellectually stunted".

"Fitz, you seem a little too worked up about this. I hear what you're saying and it is true I may have a certain bias towards those with wealth but believe me my experience with and exposure to those with means informs my opinion. Your tone suggests I struck a nerve. There are hundreds of students here who could complete this challenge blindfolded and with one hand tied behind their back. Your problem Grant is that you've never had to use ingenuity or live by your wits. The mere thought of a budget, sitting with the common folk or not having access to your trust fund scares you shitless and you know it. You've never had to work for one thing in your life, not getting your way or doing something you know you won't succeed at doesn't even register with you. You can't see the value in something derived from hard work. You know the cost of everything and the value of nothing".

"Pope I'm going to make you eat every single last one of those words. Where do you get off judging someone you barely know? Who do you think died and left you in charge? This challenge will be an eye-opener for you Pope."

"Really, how so?"

"You are judgmental, condescending, a believer in stereotypes and arrogant. I'd call you egotistical but you don't strike me as narcissistic".

"I am not!" Olivia screeches as she picks up Stephen's phone to virtually get up in Fitz's face.

'Yes, you are", Fitz replies mimicking Olivia's voice.

"Okay you two, save the biting comments for the actual challenge".

"She started it!"

"Fitz man, enough already!"

"Okay Stevie, I'm done". Stephen takes his phone away from Olivia.

Before they leave, everyone agrees the challenge will begin after winter break.

Fitz begins challenge in earnest. His first order of business is to store his Porsche in the long-term lot downtown he uses. He normal stores the Prius his aunt Betty, who was a card-carrying member of Greenpeace and every other environmental organization there is, left him when she passed. He'll use it for the challenge. His next task is to convince his friends he's been cut off financially. As Olivia predicted, many distanced themselves from Fitz believing him on his way to becoming a freeloader. Fitz was aware several of his looser friendships were only wallet deep acquaintances but he truly expected Hershel and Matt, who he grew up with, to be there for him. Only Preston and Herbie James, frat brothers who come from new money and Stephen who knew about the challenge, remained loyal friends.

Fitz, Stephen and Herbie James sit in the campus cafe discussing Fitz's change in social status. They see Matt, Fitz's childhood friend, take a seat at the table directly in front of them, then abruptly get up after he sees Fitz.

"Did you see that, Matt is actually avoiding me".

"Man, the minute he realized he was sitting across from you he hopped out of that chair like it was on fire", Herbie chuckles.

"Nothing like descending into the ranks of the middle class to make you a pariah among blue bloods".

"Be kind Herbie, in less than a week our friend here has reached social leper status".

"Matt, that little fucker? How many times have I saved his sorry ass? Yet the minute a say my well has run dry and ask to borrow a few hundred he bolts as if I asked for a blow job or a kidney".

He probably wishes you had asked for a blow job. Boy has issues. They all laugh.

* * *

"You're bringing me to Costco for our first date".

"Yeah, I need to get some things and thought, hey why not take care of two things at once".

"And how pray tell is this a date?"

"We are going to dine, get a few groceries and window shop". Olivia shakes her head. Secretly she is impressed he actually figured a way to have no cost date.

"What made you think of Costco?"

"I remember one of my baseball coaches saying Costco was a bachelor's or a starving students best source for a good meal. You get to sample a variety of cuisines, then spend a buck and have ice cream for dessert".

Pretending to be engaged, they try on rings at the jewelry case, then talk to the travel agent about romantic honeymoon destinations. They even chat with the satellite and air conditioning representatives about their pretend house in the suburbs.

They strolled through the aisles sampling Spanish rice, bacon wrapped scallops, quesadillas, barbeque pork riblets, chicken sausage, energy drinks, horchata and granola bars. The only thing they both didn't particularly care for was the quinoa and lentil salad. By the time they reach the checkout line they're stuffed.

"That's all you're buying, deodorant and toothpaste? I thought you needed groceries?"

Olivia ends up the one buying groceries. She couldn't resist the bacon wrapped scallops, chicken apple sausages, the black seedless grapes, croissants or the 18-count double pack of eggs.

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me. Hold my place in line".

Fitz sprints over the health food section and grabs a couple boxes of protein bars and a bag of protein powder. Olivia looks at what he brings back and chuckles.

"What is so funny?"

"This challenge isn't about complete deprivation".

"I know. Meals are included at the frat, I just need the protein powder for my morning shake and the bars are my on the go snack".

No wonder he stays in shape she thinks to herself.

Back at Olivia's apartment Fitz is gloating in triumph at a successful first date.

"I'm waiting", Fitz sings staring at Olivia.

"Fine, I'll admit you did a good job thinking outside the normal date box".

"And?"

"And? What do you mean and?"

"Come on, admit it. Say it or prepare to be tickled until you do". Fitz moves closer clawing his fingers in and out. Olivia moves back just out of his reach. Fitz jumps from the kitchen stool and starts to tickle her. Olivia screeches with laughter.

"Okay, okay, I'll say it. Let me go".

"No say it first". He continues to tickle her.

"All right, all right, all right", she gasps out rapidly. She turns to face him, he still has his hands on her waist.

"I had a really good time, thank you."

"Good enough for a kiss?"

"Don't push your luck Grant."


	3. The Challenge Part 3 - The Ballet

The Challenge Part 3

The Ballet

Scanning the crowded room, a scowl faced Olivia shakes her head. Guessing her current state of mind is no mystery given the look on her face. She looks over at Fitz who is grinning with a smug arrogance that makes her want to slap the taste out of his mouth. He got her again and she is livid. Not because he got her but because her gut totally failed to set off an alarm alerting her he was up to something.

Today she happily adorned herself in her favorite evening dress expecting to sit admiring elaborate décor befitting the type of date she was promised. However, much to her consternation, there are no ornate red curtains trimmed in gold braiding, no stage with polished black flooring, no lavish set designs, or comfortable upholstered seats. Instead she finds herself overdressed, in a school auditorium with walls bathed in drab institutional colors, sitting on a hard wooden pulldown seat surrounded by an audience decked out in chinos, jeans and broom skirts. She shifts in her chair trying to get comfortable, repeatedly tapping her fingers on the chipped armrest in a vain attempt to release some of her festering annoyance. Craning her neck, she continues to periodically turn to Fitz ever so often just to roll her eyes.

"God woman will you stop fidgeting and eyeballing me".

"Fitz, you told me we were going to the ballet", Olivia whispers through gritted teeth.

"This is a ballet".

"Fitz, this is dance recital, a toddler dance recital", she seethes.

"Your point being?" he smirks.

Olivia sighs, "seriously Fitz".

"Hey, you set the parameters of this challenge. Going to Lincoln Center is not an option given your draconian budget restrictions".

"Why did you let me dress up knowing we were going to a dance school recital?"

"Are these youngsters unworthy of your best evening finery? Aren't you always talking about representing, treating everyone from the lowest to the highest with equal respect...yada...yada...yada?"

"Apples and oranges Grant", she grumps back.

"Being pre-judgmental is not an attractive look on you Pope".

"I'm not being pre-judgmental".

"You most certainly are. Not one child has taken to the stage and you've already decided observing their dance skills is a waste of your time. Tell me Olivia, as a child, were you told you lacked the coordination necessary for artistic dance? Do you have unfulfilled prima ballerina dreams? Does being here bring back painful memories? Is this why you're a cynic?" He grabs her hand in a show of mock sincerity for dramatic affect.

Olivia thinks to herself, there are too many people in this auditorium with phones and cameras for her to escape an assault charge because she's ready rip rich boy a new one.

Fitz starts cracking up at the look on Olivia's face. She is so easy to rile.

Realizing Fitz is teasing her infuriates Olivia even more. Poised to unleashed a verbal body check, Olivia is interrupted by dimming lights and thunderous parental applause.

A group of toddlers march on stage in the pas marché lead by their instructor. The caravan of six little girls, each dressed in pastel colored tutus and tights with matching headbands form a line facing the audience. The music begins and the teacher stands in fifth position with her bowed arms above her head. She turns slowly several times making complete circles with her little danseuses mimicking her moves. The pint size corps de ballet squat out demi-pliés, kick out grand battement, and sauté jump from side to side to a musical beat only they can hear.

One by one each girl performs a solo move until the first soloist becomes impatient waiting for the others to finish. She races back and forth across the stage interrupting each of her classmates turn in the spotlight. From that point on, the recital descends into delightful anarchy where the youngsters most coordinated moves consist of running in a circle and adjusting the elastic bands on their underwear and tights. The girls bump into one another, jump instead of pliés and constantly wave to their families. An adorable tot with long curly brown hair completes a spin on one knee, _clearly, she prefers her hip hop class_ , then sits down in the middle of the stage to play with her shoes. There's only one little boy in the recital and he refuses to take to the stage until the sauté, the only move he's interested in and willing to perform. He comes from behind the thick black stage curtain traversing the length of stage several times fully engaged in a sequence of beeline jump-walks. Satisfied he's completed his part, forty-five seconds into his performance, he takes a seat on the stairs leading to the stage. He pulls an action figure from his pocket and spends the rest of the recital bouncing the figure off the wall and making it fly through the air.

Fitz looks over at Olivia who seems mesmerized. She oohs and aahs and laughs as if she is one of the proud parents. By the end of the recital Olivia is on her feet clapping enthusiastically and shouting brava.

"Well did you enjoy the show?"

"Surprisingly, I did, I had you pegged an uncultured swine. I'm glad to see you are a patron of the performing arts".

"You wound me Ms. Pope. I'll have know I rank toddlers in tutus right up there with Swan Lake, the Nutcracker and Gisele".

"Grant, you never cease to amaze me. You actually know the titles of three classic ballets. Did you google the top ten list this morning so you could impress me?"

"That's for me to know and you to prove".

"Thought so", Olivia smirks.

"Face it Pope, this ballet will make your top five list."

"Really?

"Yes really, when you think of the ballet you will forever remember the performance where the little girl in the yellow tutu sat on stage grunting, hands gracefully placed on her lap, while she took a dump in her pull-up", he chuckles.

Olivia laughing, "poor thing she was too precious. I can still hear her mother screaming, Meagan no!".

"Pope I know you intend for this challenge to teach me important life lessons and I get that but I hope it also teaches you to look beyond the trust fund, expensive cars and frat house antics and really see me. I want the memory of these dates to always bring a smile to your face and a heart full of laughter".

"Fitz, you're right. I need to be open to gaining personal insight as well".

"Olivia, in the end, when all is said and done, hopefully we're both better people, better people who have mind blowing sex".

Olivia punches Fitz in the arm. "You had to ruin the moment".

Looking into each other's eyes they sense a shift in their relationship. They're becoming friends and with a bit of luck maybe something more.

TBC


	4. The Challenge Part 4 Hair Date

AN – Last update I asked for date suggestions. This date was suggested by Scandalonica. I hope it meets with her expectations. Enjoy!

* * *

The Challenge Part 4

Hair Date

"Will you stop touching my hair". Olivia swats Fitz's hand away for the third time.

The two are sitting at a sidewalk café near campus waiting for Stephen and Abby. They're a third of a way through the challenge and it's time to give a progress report.

Three weeks ago, Fitz conned his way into accompanying Olivia to her hair appointment for a weave and ever since he's become obsessed with her hair.

"Doesn't it bother you to have the hair of a dead person on your head?"

"That's morose. It's not dead people's hair, what makes you say that?"

"What makes you think it's not dead people's hair?"

"Fitz women have been selling their hair for use by others for thousands of years. It's hardly a new trend".

"How can you be so sure it's not dead people's hair? If you think about it in terms of cost, why pay a live person when you can clip the dead for free? Just saying". Fitz remains quiet for a bit but curiosity gets the better of him.

"Why do you get hair sown to your head in the first place? I don't get the point. I think the length of your real hair is fine".

"So do I and you know darn well why I had it done".

"Natural is better. I've never dated a woman with extension or who wore a wig".

"Fitzgerald you cannot be this clueless. Your blonde ambition sorority types are flaunting more follicle extensions than Rapunzel. You've just never noticed because your main concern has never been above the neck".

"Hmm, you got me there, he chuckles. Do you pull a string like a slip knot or something or does it just fall out at some point?"

"No, I have to go have it cut out".

"Ouch, can I..". Olivia cuts him off before he finishes his sentence.

"And before you ask, the answer is no. You cannot come with me".

"Why the ladies at the shop love me".

* * *

 **Three Weeks Ago**

Olivia stands at her apartment door, purse in hand impatiently trying to rid herself of Fitz. She is on her way to get her hair done for her cousin's wedding taking place the following week.

"Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm going out".

"I can see that, the question is where?"

"Fitzgerald how are my plans for the day any of your business?"

"I thought we could hang out today?" There's a vulnerability in Fitz's voice overlooked by on Olivia because she's in a rush.

Fitz is nervous, he's standing with his hands in his pockets, seesawing between the balls and heels of his feet. To his surprise he's suffering an unexpected side effect of the challenge. The more time he spends with Olivia, the more he enjoys her company. He's never really spent time getting to know someone of the opposite sex, he's never even had a real girlfriend; not because he's a carbon copy of his womanizing father, it has more to do with never encountering anyone that kept his interest beyond three dates or a couple of lays. Olivia is different from any woman he's known. She intrigues him, challenges him and always leaves him wanting to discover more about her.

"Am I missing something? Where in our agreement does it say anything about hanging out or doing anything outside of the date schedule?"

"I'm not here because of our agreement. I just thought it would be nice to spend time together maybe not as friends, at least not as enemies, you know acquaintances". He leans in placing his hand on the doorframe.

Olivia looks at Fitz with suspicion. Her gut may have gone haywire when it comes to him but her deductive reasoning remains intact.

"State your real purpose Grant, I have an appointment and your ill-timed visit is making me late".

"No ulterior motive Pope, simply want to see you under circumstances not requiring a scoresheet. Given your reluctance to disclose your destination and snippy attitude I can only surmise your appointment is of a female nature".

Annoyed, Olivia shakes her head. "Why is it when a woman simply wants to be alone or god forbid go somewhere or do something without a man she's hormonal, has female problems or is trying to hide something?"

"Because nine times out of ten one of those things is the reason", Fitz replies with confidence.

"A pox upon your house Grant for your medieval chauvinist beliefs".

"Did you just curse my family? That's low Pope even for you".

"Whatever Grant, I need to leave so if don't mind", Olivia says sarcastically brushing past him. Fitz, is flustered by Olivia's dismissive attitude, he honestly wants to get to know her. Unwilling to give up, he quickly brainstorms a way to salvage his plan to spend time with her.

Olivia is half way down the brick steps in front of her apartment building when Fitz catches up to her and points out, "You know Pope, I've been letting things slide because of your paper schedule but now that you've decided misfortune should befall me simply because I want to spend time with you, I think it's time to get technical because if the fates decide to send some cataclysmic mishap my way, I want you right by my side as collateral damage".

Olivia stops in her tracks. She cranes her neck before twisting her body to face Fitz. Convinced Fitz is hellbent on making her late to her appointment out of spite or because he derives some kind of perverse pleasure out of inconveniencing her, she resigns to deal with his nonsense. But before she can shut him down with extreme prejudice he throws her for a loop.

"Need I remind you you've cancelled two schedule dates and under the terms of the challenge you cannot refuse again or I win by default".

 _Why did she let him add the clause? In the damn spirit of fairness that's why. Shit, now it's going to bite her in the ass._

Looking upward, Olivia exhales deeply, and stiffens her spine. _Damn it he's got me again._

"So, am I going with you or am I renting a room and having you every possible way I can this evening?"

"Arrgh"...she shouts in frustration. _God, I'm going to regret this._ Exasperated she finally yields and let's Fitz accompany her to her hair appointment.

"That's what I thought, he smirks. So where are we going?"

"To the hairdresser", she groans.

"Interesting", he grins.

"Why interesting?"

"Pope even though I have a mother and a sister, I never had any exposure to female grooming practices. I'm curious".

"Grant, African American and Caucasian hair are different, hair grooming technics aren't exactly universal for all women".

"Do you wash your hair?"

"Of course".

"Condition it?"

"Yes".

"Curl it, die it, straighten it and cut it?"

"Yes, but the process is different. I don't have time to explain it to you".

"Does it take you hours?

"Yes, it can but…"

"Well good, I can observe for myself. Maybe I'll learn the secret to why women disappear for hours to have their hair done".

"Why uncover the mystery? You don't care what goes into creating the sexy female look, you're only interest is whether the below the neck package is equal to the above the neck shiny wrapping. Admit it Grant, men are only interested in the end product, the nitty gritty details of what goes into obtaining supple lips, arched brows, long lashes and lustrous hair is superfluous information to your gender".

"Pope, in all honesty there is some truth to what you're saying. Men in general are only interested in the fairer part of the fairer sex. Wait, correction, we are interested in the sex too. Men are visual creatures Pope, blame evolution not the men. But you are right, it kind of puts a damper on the romance if you have images of your woman being plucked, waxed and permed in your head".

"Well then you'll definitely want to skip this trip because I having the entire package done".

"Nice try Pope, since you're not my woman it's not a problem. Shall we go, I wouldn't want you to be late".

They begin to walk to Olivia's car when she abruptly stops. "Is there a problem? Fitz asks almost bumping into her.

"Before we go I need to set the ground rules".

"Ground rules? Seriously Pope, it's a hair appointment not a treaty negotiation".

"Look where we're going I'm pretty sure you've never been. There are rules of conduct you need to follow".

"Pope I'm not an oaf, I fit in wherever I go. I'm very personable and charming, you've said it yourself".

"Yeah right. Look do not embarrass me or this challenge is over. My family is going to be at the salon and I don't want your presence to generate more questions than necessary, so we need a plausible cover story to shut down my more inquisitive relations immediately".

"Oh, this is getting better by the minute Pope". Fitz rubs his hand together enthusiastically. "I get to meet your family, this is perfect".

Olivia adjusts the purse on her shoulder, cracks her neck and gives Fitz the death glare.

"Nervous Pope, I can see beads of sweat forming on your upper lip", Fitz teases.

"Just get in the car. Follow my lead when we get there and say as little as possible".

As they drive through the neighborhood, Fitz is like a little kid on an adventure, he's fascinated by the music, the colorful storefronts and the children running around playing games. Olivia thinks to herself his excitement is kind of cute. _May I won't have him meet with an unfortunate accident before this day ends._

"Olivia what are those kids doing?"

"What kids?"

"Those girls with the two ropes over there".

"Double-dutch".

"Never heard of it".

"Why should you? It's black folk's version of jumping rope".

"Look at the skill, the athleticism, that is so cool. Can you double-dutch Pope?"

"Of course I can!". Olivia says indignantly, almost insulted by the question. _What little black girl didn't double-dutch?_

"Prove it, it looks like it takes a great deal of skill".

"It does. I would show you but we're late".

"Then what difference does it make if we arrive a few minutes later. Late is late, right". Olivia parks the car and they run across the street to where several little girls in floral print dresses and brightly colored capris are jumping rope.

Fitz speaks up immediately, gesturing his thumb over his shoulder at Olivia, "my friend here says she can double-dutch but I don't believe her. Will you let her show me?" The girls giggle and form a quick huddle. The presumed leader, a slender girl with afro puffs emerges from the huddle giving a yes nod. The rope turners resume their positions and begin turning the ropes in the standard eggbeater fashion, waiting for Olivia to jump in.

"Hold this".

Olivia shoves her purse into Fitz's stomach. She bobs forward and backward gauging the perfect moment to jump in between ropes. She jumps in and swiftly moves from side to side, hops on one foot, turns around and invites one of the little girls with beaded braids to join her. The girl jumps in and they both start turning around. They spin around on one foot, crouch down to touch the sidewalk and do speed skipping. The clickety clack of the girl's hair beads syncs with the scuffing sounds of the ropes beating against the concrete sidewalk. Olivia and girl even add playing Mary Mack to their repertoire of jump rope dexterity. Fitz is speechless, Pope's playful side is truly a sight to behold. After a few minutes Olivia jumps out without tangling the ropes and snatches her purse away from Fitz. She thanks the little girls, grabs Fitz by the hand and runs back across the street to the hair salon.

"Pope that was incredible. Who knew you had a hidden talent".

Olivia smiles. "That was fun, I haven't jumped rope in years".

When they walk into the shop conversation ceases and all eyes fall on them. Fitz leans down to whisper in Olivia's ear, "why are they staring at us?"

"Not us, you. Do you notice any other six foot white boys in here?"

"Oh", Fitz notes, finally realizing the obvious.

Olivia's cousin reserved the salon for the day so all the bridesmaids could have their hair done at the same time. Her cousin greets her at the door.

"Hey Liv, you're late".

"Yeah sorry about that Dace I had...".

Fitz steps forward. "I'm sorry it was my fault I delayed her departure". He wraps his arms around Olivia and kisses her on the cheek. Olivia is stunned. _What the hell is he up to?_

Her cousin grins, "Oh, I see".

Olivia peels Fitz arms away from her waist.

"And you are?"

"This is Fitz", Olivia answers before Fitz can saying something inappropriate.

"We're dating", Fitz beams proudly. Olivia cringes then quickly smiles. She'll kill him later, for now she wants to avoid an endless stream of questions from her interrogator cousin and her equally meddlesome friends.

"Really, how long? Olivia I've talked to you off and over the past few weeks and you've never mentioned this handsome specimen". Candace shameless inspects Fitz's body from head to toe.

"We haven't been dating long". Olivia prays her cousin doesn't expect her to elaborate.

"I see. Nice to meet you Fitz, I'm Candace, Olivia's cousin and the bride". Candace shakes Fitz hand and winks. "Will you be attending the wedding. I'm sure I can squeeze in one more".

"That won't be necessary Fitz will be visiting his parents that weekend". Fitz is enjoying watching Olivia squirm.

"Oh Liv, I haven't had a chance to tell you, friends my parents haven't seen in years invited them to Pensacola next week so I'll be in town after all".

"Perfect. It's settled, I'll tell my wedding planner to plus one Olivia's RSVP". Olivia glares at Fitz out of Candace's view.

"Liv, Emmajean is ready for you. She's at the first station. Why don't you head over while I introduce Fitz to the ladies?"

"Uh...sure. Can you give us a second?"

Olivia takes Fitz by the arm and moves out earshot of everyone. She plasters a fake smile on her face and places her hand affectionately on his chest. Whispering in a silky sweet voice laced with lethal promise she warns Fitz.

"Grant, I don't know what game you're playing but this is my family. If you embarrass me or make me to have to come up with a bunch of counter excuses for whatever nonsense dribbles out of your mouth, this challenge will be over and I win, end of story".

Fitz, in keeping with the affection charade, places his hands on Olivia hips. "Now Pope is that any way to talk to your plus one?"

"Fitz, I swear if…".

"Olivia, Emma is waiting".

"Coming".

Olivia grabs Fitz by the arm and points with her head to a chair in the front of the shop away from everyone. "Take a seat in the corner and don't talk to anyone".

"Olivia, you need to get started" Candace repeats, her tone becoming more demanding.

"Of course, I'm sorry. Just wanted to get Fitz situated".

"Nonsense, you're not going to leave your man sitting over there all alone. Olivia go park yourself in Emmajean's chair. I'll take care of Fitz". Olivia gives Fitz one final intimidating glare then leaves.

"Come on Fitz, time to meet the family".

The elegantly appointed salon has eight hair stations, three pedicure chairs and a waxing room. All except one of the hair stations is occupied. Candace has eight bridesmaids, five are cousins and three are friends.

Candace locks arms with Fitz, playfully pulling him along as she makes introductions.

"Fitz this Karina, my sister and maid of honor. Karina, Fitz is Olivia's plus one".

"Since when, she asks genuinely surprised? What's your story frat boy? Where are you from? How did you meet Olivia? What are your intentions?" Fitz extends his hand along with flashing his trademark disarming smile.

"Nice to meet you Karina. Olivia and I haven't been dating long".

"Kay, stop being rude. Ignore her, she's a cop. Kay recently promoted to detective and she's been driving us all nuts giving us the third degree every time she talks to us".

"It's called honing my skills".

"No, it's called not being able to your separate work from your private life. It's called tie to get some outside interests not involving interrogation tactics before your family disowns you".

Candace drags Fitz over to the next cousin, Sydney, she's the youngest and doesn't resemble the other cousins at all. She has an olive complexion with freckles, a lanky build and is six-one. Sydney is nineteen-years-old and an avid gamer who has little desire to interact with anyone or anything not resembling an avatar.

"Sydney, this is Fitz, he's dating Olivia. Sydney get off the iPad, time to join us in the real world. Say hello to Olivia's friend".

"Hi, nice to meet you, she chirps sheepishly not looking directly at Fitz.

Fitz wanting to put the young woman at ease asks, "Are you playing a MMO?"

Sydney's eyes light up. "Yes, it's called Order and Chaos 2".

"Wasn't the twist wicked at the end of O & C 1? The heroes kill the Primal Heart, end up destroying the world, dying in the process and evil wins; well at least in the first round. I guess since time doesn't exist and eternity is for learning from you mistakes, the heroes have a chance at redemption".

"Yeah, now that 600 years have passed, the world is being reborn and so are the heroes. We have to defeat evil this time".

"I agree, I don't think the Primal Heart was really destroyed, because nothing in the world of Haradon is ever truly lost".

"Right, right, right, if Khalin's Hammer killed the Primal Heart, there has to a counterbalance to the Hammer that restores".

"Okay you two, enough with the geeky gamer talk. Moving on". Candace gives Fitz a gentle shove forward. Fitz winks at Sydney before leaving, making her blush and snicker.

"Your young man is quite a charmer Olivia".

Olivia is so focused on Fitz she doesn't hear Emmajean speaking to her. Fitz catches her gaze and returns a boyish smile as he's taken in tow by Candace to another hair station. With each introduction Olivia's apprehension lessens somewhat and is replaced by a modest tinge of appreciation. Fitz is indeed charming, genial and proving her embarrassment concerns may have been unfounded.

Candace introduces Fitz to the other Pope cousins Grace, Patrice and Onika and her friends Willow and Cynthia. Arriving at the last station, Candaces realizes she's still one bridesmaid short. She excuses herself and pulls out her cell phone.

"Okay, Olivia let's get you shampooed". Olivia eyes are still locked on Fitz. "Girl you've got it bad, Emmajean jokes and taps Olivia on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Sorry did you say something".

"Olivia I've been talking to you for five minutes while you've been making googly eyes at your man over there".

"He's not my man. We're just dating for now, nothing serious".

"R-i-i-ght, if you say so, I just find it strange you can't seem to take your eyes off your nothing serious, but who am I to judge". Emmajean pats Olivia on both shoulders, "Okay time to shampoo and condition".

After shampooing, conditioning and drying Olivia's hair, Emmajean starts cornrowing Olivia's hair. With all the introductions complete, Fitz takes a seat across from Olivia. He watches intently as Emmajean braids Olivia's hair and sows in the extensions. Wanting to see the weave process close up, Fitz walks over to Olivia to observe Emmajean's technique. For the next half hour, he inundates Emma with questions. " _Why braid in a circular pattern? Why braid at all? Where does the hair come from? Why is it called weft? Why start from the bottom up? How many colors does the hair come in? Does the hair turn gray when it gets old? How much hair is needed for the average head? Is Olivia's head considered average or large?"_ His onslaught of queries is only quelled temporarily by well-timed periodic thigh pinches from Olivia. He's sure to have black and blue marks on the back of his thighs compliments of Olivia.

The other bridesmaids and hairdressers find Fitz's curiosity adorable. Emmajean finds his questions cute but exhausting and Olivia just finds him annoying. She's ready to duct tape his mouth shut and strap him to a chair. He's about to ask his millionth question when the salon doors suddenly swing open and in rushes the last bridesmaid.

"Keisha it's about damn time. Late as usual". Candace goes to hug her friend but stops short stunned.

"What the hell Keisha, where is your hair? When did you shave your head? Are you trying to ruin my wedding?" Keisha gives a shameless smile and strokes her close shaven head with her fingers.

Candace is livid. Not quite a bridezilla, Candace does have a definite vision for her wedding and she'll be damned if she lets anyone or anything detract from that vision.

"Dace, I've been sporting this look for months. It's too hot in Arizona for long hair, plus you will not believe how much play I've gotten from going Amber Rose. Ladies, we have been fed a lie in regards to men and long hair. I'm telling you men love the almost bald look. The day I shaved my head I was asked out by three fine brothers".

"No way", Cynthia croons in disbelief.

"Hand to god, I swear, I'm not kidding". Keisha takes off her jacket, lays it on one of the empty chairs in the reception area, along with her purse. She sashays back to the group, turns on a large fan in the corner, raises her arms and spins around to dry off. She's sweaty and hot from running all four blocks from the metro station to the salon.

Shaking her head, Onika decides to enlighten her naïve friend. "Girl you're dealing with conflicted brothers".

Patrice, Willow and Grace co-sign with Onika by adding confirming "um-hmms".

"Conflicted?"

"Yes conflicted. They're want to be on the download but are too afraid of getting caught or too weak to commit to the lifestyle, so they hook-up with androgynistic women to satisfy their non-hetero desires".

"Onika you're crazy".

"Am I? Tell me, have you done the do with any of these men?"

"Why?" Keisha asks with an edge to her voice.

"We'll take that as a yes", Willow chimes.

"I…I…didn't say…"

"Ding, ding, ding, she's with a pretender now", Patrice cackles tapping her nose with her index finger and pointing at Keisha.

"Ya'all have no idea what you're talking about", Keisha dismisses with a wave.

"Really, I bet he only wants you from behind and probably even asked you to wear a strap-on and use it on him. What, did he say a friend of a friend told him pegging would be fun? Or did he tell you he wanted you to dominate him, be in control, because in his professional life he has to be that way all the time…always in control and he just wants someone else to take the reins sometimes".

Keisha is silent, her face expressionless. All the ladies in the shop hoot and holler.

"Girl I've been there. My advice, enjoy it while you can, go on a trip or two then break it off before his make-do substitute, which is you, no longer is enough. Believe me, the itch never leaves a man straddling the sexual identity fence. At some point the urge to scratch will overwhelm him and you do not want to walk in on his confusion someday".

Fitz eyes are as big as saucers, clearly women are as candid as men in the sex talk department. He glances at Olivia who gives him a _"don't even go there"_ glower.

* * *

Candace watches the interaction between Olivia and Fitz all morning, something didn't add up. Knowing Olivia's propensity for keeping most things in her life to herself, Candace decides to try prying loose the details of Olivia's relationship with Fitz in a group setting, thinking Olivia will feel pressure to be more forthcoming. The cousins love Olivia but have always felt she was a little too guarded when it comes relationships. All the family wants is for her to be happy.

"Hey Fitz, I ordered lunch and it's ready for pick. Will you be doll and go pick it up? The restaurant is only a couple of blocks over the salon".

"It would be my pleasure".

Olivia starts to panic. "Candace, I don't think that's a good idea, Fitz is unfamiliar with the area, besides doesn't Mama Kay's deliver".

"Not on the weekends, they're too busy".

"Oh...oh...okay. Uhm...I'll drive him over".

"Nonsense, Fitz is a grown ass man. He doesn't need GPS to walk two blocks. Do you Fitz?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I can manage not getting lost".

"But...", Olivia protests.

"But nothing".

"Fitz the order is already paid for, here are the directions". Candace hands Fitz a piece of paper with a map scribbled on it.

"Order is under the name of Pope".

"Got it". Fitz takes the map and walks toward the door.

Olivia asks Emma to take a break. She rushes to catch Fitz before he walks out the door.

"Are you really okay with this?"

"Pope I think I can walk two blocks unchaperoned. Why are you so concerned?"

"I'm not, it's just you're unfamiliar with the neighborhood and..."

"And what Pope?"

"Nothing, fine just go". Olivia takes Fitz by the arm leading him to the door.

Fitz can tell Olivia is anything but fine. Her demeanor and voice scream nervous discomfort. He instinctively caresses her face with one hand, she doesn't recoil from his touch confirming something definitely is wrong. Looking up into his eyes, she sees the unspoken, "Tell me what's wrong". She takes his hand, her touch and eyes sending the silent message, "don't go".

"Olivia", he whispers her name warmly. Do you need me to stay?" To the uninformed onlooker Olivia and Fitz appear a typical loving couple sharing a tender moment.

"Olivia", he repeats.

Candace interrupts, "Olivia I'm beginning to think you consider this a dangerous neighborhood. Trust me everyone out there has seen white people before".

"Stop it Dace, you know that's not it".

"Then what is it? Why are you being so overprotective?"

"What!" Olivia immediately drops Fitz's hand and takes a step away from Fitz.

Taken aback by Olivia's mood swing, Fitz echoes Candace's question. "Yes, Olivia why are you being overprotective?" _Is she concerned about my safety or is it something else?_ Fitz suspect the later.

Candace stands with her hands on her hips, "What, you think someone is going to attack him?"

"No, will you let this go".

"No, you seem to have a problem with where you grew up".

"No, I don't. This has nothing to do with the neighborhood or me being ashamed of where I grew up. This has to do with the fact that the minute he walks out the door all of you will grill me relentlessly about my personal life".

"Oh damn, busted". Candace murmurs shamefaced.

"Yes busted", Olivia snaps.

"Liv, we're family, is it wrong to want to know what's going on with you, whether you're happy and doing well? We love you Olivia. Is that so awful?"

Olivia senses she may have hurt her family's feelings. The Popes are a close-knit group.

"No, it's not that Dace…I…I…".

"Candace, Olivia and I agreed to keep our relationship to ourselves for a while because we are both working towards a specific endgame with our dating. _Damn, I'm good, truthful yet poignant_. Fitz holds Olivia's hand assuring her he's got this.

"You can understand right. We don't want the pressure of providing explanations or contemplating answers to questions we haven't even asked or considered ourselves. This is all new and we'd prefer not opening ourselves up to the critiquing of others".

Olivia is speechless. Fitz has saved the day and didn't tell a lie to do it. Impressive. She stares at him with thankfulness. "Yes, we're still getting to know one another" she adds retaking Fitz's hand.

The other cousins swoon at Fitz's comments. "Oh how sweet". "We hear you". "Keep it real and keep it quiet".

Fitz wraps his arm around Olivia's shoulders and walks her to the front door.

"Grant, thank you. Just when I think I have you pegged". Fitz presses his finger against Olivia's lips.

"Pope never mention the word pegged to me ever again". They both laugh.

"Honestly Fitz, you keep surprising me".

Fitz caresses her jaw. "You do the same to me Livie".

"Hey, we're hungry. Olivia will you let the man out of your sight for ten damn minutes".

Olivia asks Fitz one last time if he's sure he can find the place.

"Duh Pope, enough already".

"Yeah Olivia leave him alone and let him get our food".

He walks out the shop and turns right instead of left. Olivia and Candace run out behind him and find him leaning against the light post grinning.

"Gotcha! Where is the trust, he asks feigning hurt?" He walks past the two cousins laughing and headed in the right direction.

* * *

AN – Hope you all enjoyed this installment, especially Scandalonica who suggested this date.

Who would have thought Olivia Pope could double-dutch?

What do think will happen now that Fitz has managed to ingratiate himself with Olivia's family?

Stay tuned there is a part two to Hair Date.

Have a great week and send some motivation my way in the form of a review.


	5. The Challenge Part 5 Hair Date cont

AN- Technically, it is Monday, maybe not last Monday but a Monday nonetheless, LOL.

Glad everyone is enjoying this version of Olitz. I get a kick out of these two also, especially Fitz.

Diamondprencess- Hmm, I wonder what would make Fitz uncomfortable?

Guest- Thank you for taking a chance and reading this story.

Dakidd- I used to double dutch, probably break something if tried to now. Also, there's a wedding coming up not a funeral but you're giving me ideas.

Saddie529- Fitz definitely has a plan within a plan but he shouldn't underestimate Olivia just because he's been winning so far.

MzMocha, kandyse4olitz, Monica, IAMASCANDALLOVER- I'm happy the date had you laughing.

ScandalOnica- So happy you enjoyed Hair Date, your suggestion has been a hit.

Thanks to everyone who left a review, your reviews are hilarious and encouraging. To those who just enjoy reading I hope you continue to do so.

* * *

The Challenge Part 5

Hair Date cont…

Soul Food, a Bracelet and an another Invitation

Thirty minutes later Fitz reenters the salon carrying half a dozen filled-to-capacity bags of takeout from Mama Kay's Soul Food Cafe. Equally weighed down trailing close behind him is a taller older gentleman with salt and pepper hair. They place the overstuffed white plastic bags on the makeshift lunch table set up in the waiting area. As the bags settle on the table a couple teeter on the edge threating to fall but thanks to Fitz's nimble reflexes the errant bags are caught before they have a chance to splatter sweet potatoes and black-eyed peas all over the floor.

Surprised to see Fitz's helper, Candace approaches the two, "Uncle Bobby what are you doing here?"

"I'm helping young Fitz here deliver your lunch order". At the mention of Fitz's name, Olivia immediately spins around the salon chair to face her uncle.

"Wait, you know Fitz?" Candace questions.

"Introduced myself after I witnessed the impossible".

Olivia listens intently, wondering if Fitz got himself into trouble or committed some major social faux pas. She shoos Emma's hands away from her hair, hops out of the chair and walks over to her uncle.

"What happened?" Olivia asks with a hint of concern.

"Olivia your young man here charmed tightwad Tina out of a sock-it-to-me cake, two sweet potato pies, a peach cobbler and a pan of banana pudding".

"He what! Olivia shrieks in amazement?"

Olivia is not alone in her puzzlement. Magazines fall to the floor, brushes tangle in hair, and nail polish drips on cuticles as news of the incredible feat sweeps across the salon. Head after head snaps to attention, with rivetted eyes honing in on Fitz.

Grace hearing Bobby's statement, shouts "no way".

A chorus of "how the hell", "no damn way", "impossible", fly out of other unbelieving mouths.

Candace interrupts, "quiet ladies, I for one can't wait to hear how boy wonder over here got a woman so stingy she's not above sending children out to scour the sidewalk for two cents to cover the complete cost of a fifty-cent popsicle, to willingly give a stranger over a hundred dollars in free baked goods".

Karina, ever the cop agrees with her sister and starts interrogating Fitz.

"Did she give you the freebies after she hit her head?

"Not that I'm aware of".

"Was she smoking a joint?"

Fitz grins amused by the line of questioning. "No, not to my knowledge".

"Was someone standing behind her, possibly holding a gun to her head?" "No", Fitz laughs.

"Was her speech slurred like she was having a stroke or drunk?" "No". Fitz draws back scrunching his face weirded out by the slightly morbid turn in the line of questioning.

Onika is intrigued, her predictable one-track mind compels her to take a different tack. "Did you promise to give her your banana in exchange for some pudding?"

"Onika!", Olivia shouts.

"What, tell me the thought didn't flash in all ya's minds. The woman's lower chamber is pristine from lack of use".

"True, true. Girl you know the woman is a clean as a whistle", Patrice adds.

Sydney totally clueless to the real subject joins in innocently. "Why do they say clean as a whistle? How can blowing into a whistle leave it clean. Spit, food particles or whatever else is in a person's mouth gets blown into the whistle. Whistles are completely gross and unsanitary", she declares never looking up from her iPad.

Everyone snickers under their breath.

Uncle Bobby finding his niece absolutely adorable praises her observation. "That's right baby girl. All sorts of nasty business can be found in a whistle. Right ladies", Uncle Bobby solicits with a glare.

The women wink at each other and add their agreement.

"Yes, sure, absolutely".

"Doesn't make sense".

"You're so right Syd".

"Yeah, never thought about it that way".

Back on the topic, Grace asks, "Did you slip and in order to avoid litigation accept cakes and pies as compensation?"

"No… I…really ladies? Do you really think I put out for pie or take tumbles for pudding?" Fitz puts his hands on his hips and feigns offense shaking his head.

Onika determined to uncover the truth to this mystery presses on, "Did you see winged pigs circling the room?"

Willow speaks up, "Did you tell her you were from yelp, good eats, Zagats or Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives?"

Patrice grabs the calendar off the wall and flips through the pages. "Nope it's not the 12th of never".

Emma turns on the tv, "Let's see if the Pope is announcing hell has officially frozen over".

"Ladies stop interrupting and let the man answer the question. Go ahead Fitz tell us how you accomplished the impossible".

Fitz clears his throat and moves closer to Olivia. "Well, while standing in line to pick up your order, I noticed the cashier Tina seemed rather brusque with the customers. Since no one seemed phased by her behavior I figured it was part of the place's charm, you know like the "no soup for you", guy on Seinfeld".

"Brusque, lawd Tina is downright abrasive. Customers put up with her kiss my black ass attitude because the neighborhood loves Mama Kay and Mama's other children make up for Tina's rude tail".

"Girls", Bobby admonishes again. "Please continue Fitz".

"Sure, I noticed Tina was wearing a very usual blue bracelet".

"Yeah, she never takes it off", Candace interjects earning a scowl from Uncle Bobby. She apologizes for interrupting and gives Uncle Bobby the, _my lips are sealed_ gesture.

"The stones in the bracelet are very rare".

"How do you know?" Olivia asks.

"My uncle was a gemologist. He used to take me to trade shows, rock quarries, or on buying trips and to his personal gem digs. He taught me lot before he died. He even left me his precious stone collection. We had the best adventures". Fitz gets a little chocked up. Olivia takes his hand. He continues to talk firmly clutching Olivia's hand.

"Anyway, when I got to the counter I told her the bracelet was beautiful and asked how she managed to acquire such extremely rare stones. She said her fiancé sent it to her instead of a ring while he was stationed in Iraq. She said he died the day before he was scheduled to return home. I told her the bracelet is made of blue garnet, benitoite and blue amber. Blue garnet alone is incredibly rare. It can go for as much as million a carat or more. She was stunned and started to cry. Apparently, her fiancé always collected rocks and colorful stones but she thought it was just a hobby. She said she has two shoe boxes full of his colored stones. I gave her the number to my uncle's partner and told her he'd be able to appraise the stones for her. She hugged me and thanked me. She always wondered why Jesse, her fiancé, insisted on an engagement bracelet instead of a ring. I told her based on the shape of the stones, cutting anyone of them to fit a ring would have diminished the number of facets. So that's how I got the freebies".

Stunned silence.

Sydney breaks the pause in conversation. "Now I get what you all are talking about. She has a million-dollar bracelet and all she gave him was a few pieces of cake. She really is cheap".

Laughter erupts and everyone takes a break to eat lunch.

Fitz and Olivia sit in the corner away from everyone else. Olivia stares at Fitz who is really enjoying his food.

"What?"

"Nothing?"

He puts down his plastic fork. "Spill it Pope".

"What you did for Tina, well it was nice".

"I just gave her a phone number".

"No, you gave her and her family a better future. Who knows if she'd ever do anything with those stones? Now she knows Jesse wanted to give her the world. She can take care of her mom, go on a long vacation, do anything she wants. You gave her wings, freedom".

Fitz smiles and goes back to eating his food. "Mmm, this good. What is it?"

"Grant you've been wolfing down everything on that plate and now you want to know what you're eating".

"Look Pope, despite what you think I did eat more than tuna casserole, pot roast and cucumber sandwiches growing up. He points to the remnants on his plate identifying each leftover scrap, "oxtail, catfish, collard greens, black eyed peas, yams or pumpkin, not to sure, and this I have no idea. It looks and tastes like boiled chicken skin". Olivia giggles, eager to see his reaction when she enlightens him.

"Those my dear WASP fellow are chitterlings also known as chitlins".

"Oh, I think I've heard of this; unfried cracklings, right?" He takes another forkful.

"Hmm, not quite but it is from a pig. You're eating pig intestines".

"What?" He spits the partially chew substance into his napkin.

"Hey people from the south eat pig from the rooter to the tooter. Today you're eating..."

"A pig's crap shooter".

"It's not the anus".

"Does waste travel through it?"

"Yes".

"Then it's a crap shooter, a dump canal, tooter duct, whatever euphemism you want to use. No matter how you slice it, in the final analysis it's a conduit for pig waste". Fitz wipes and buffs his tongue with a napkin.

"Olivia lunch break is over I need to finish your hair, then help Lavern Velcro some hair on Keisha".

"Hey', Keisha objects.

"Liv go, I'll keep your young man company", Uncle Bobby volunteers.

"Uncle, why were you at Mama Kays?"

"Oh, I was picking up lunch for Grandma Minnie".

"You've been gone quite a while; her food must be cold and she's going to be super cranky after the long wait".

"No, she's fine, cousin Mona tagged along, she took Minnie her lunch".

"Oh, oh, okay". Olivia gives Fitz the squinty eye. He grins returning the same ' I got my eye on you' expression.

"Olivia today would be nice if you don't mind", Emma appeals sarcastically.

* * *

An hour later Emma is done with Olivia's hair and she and Fitz prepare to leave the salon. Uncle Bobby comes to give Olivia a hug goodbye.

"Okay shooting star we'll see Thursday. We're combining Grandma Minnie's birthday dinner with the rehearsal dinner since everyone will be here".

"Good idea". She hugs her uncle and turns to open the door.

"Fitz it's been a pleasure and I'll see you Thursday for dinner. Be ready to play big whiz, dominoes and to grub down on more lip smacking food".

"I look forward to it". Fitz shakes Bobby's hand.

Olivia closes the door with more force than she intends. Playing it cool, trying to mask her alarm, "excuse me, Uncle Bobby what did you say?"

"Oh, I convinced Fitz to come to dinner on Thursday".

Olivia is speechless. Fitz has somehow finagled his way further into her family. First, the wedding invitation, now this. _No, no, no, this is not happening. He's destabilizing her challenge upper hand using her own family. Time to deploy countermeasures. I just need to figure out what measures to use._

* * *

Aside from the occasional whish from a passing car and sniffle from Fitz, the ride back to Olivia's place is cloaked in silence. Fitz is uncertain to the origin of Olivia's sudden somber mood so he decides to break the conversation stalemate and find out.

"Can you swim in a weave?"

"What kind of idiotic question is that, of course you can swim in a weave, it's hair".

"Why are you being hostile Pope, it's a legitimate question. I heard African American women don't like to get their hair wet. It's natural for one to assume the same dislike applies to weave hair".

"No more talking!"

"What?"

"I can't take any more of your infantile questions. Your voice is grating on my nerves and your constant sniffing is driving me insane. Use a hankie, grab a tissue, do something, blow your nose for god's sake".

"Excuse me!" Fitz is completely caught off guard by Olivia's attitude.

"I didn't stutter, you heard me". Olivia is spiraling out of control and she can't stop herself. This is not how she wanted the day to end.

"You have some nerve. Your control freak attitude is beyond annoying and the pitch of your carping voice sounds like you're summoning small rodents. And for your information, I'm allergic to nutmeg, obviously one of the desserts from the cafe must have contained it. Glad to see the _keep it real_ veneer you show the world is just that a veneer. The real Olivia has little patience for anyone not meeting her impeccable personal standard. Tell me do you make fun of the infirmed or mentally impaired in your spare time? What if I told you my sniffles were a type of tick that pops up from time to time for no apparent reason. I guess I'd have to hold off on our dates until I was tick free. Wouldn't want to drive you insane". Turning away from her Fitz stares out the window thoroughly pissed.

Olivia is silent for next the few minutes. She can admit it, she is being an insensitive prick. Fitz keeps throwing off her game and she's beginning to like it and hate it at the same time. One minute he's adorable brimming with curiosity, the next he's either pushing her buttons or showing her kindness. He makes her lose focus and forget their relationship is based on a wager.

Olivia checks her side and rearview mirrors for clearance, then pulls over to the side of the road and cuts off the engine. She grips the steering wheel at eleven and one, slightly bowing her head. Fitz continues to stare out the window ignoring her. She takes two deep cleansing breaths to gather her thoughts before speaking.

"I'm sorry Fitz. I...I..., I mean you...you. It's just my family has never taken to anyone I dated and I don't understand what it is about you they find so appealing".

"Maybe they aren't saddled with preconceived notions about me. Maybe when they look at me they don't see rich, spoiled and arrogant. Maybe your family sees and accepts me for me. Maybe the problem is with you Olivia".

"You're right", she whispers.

"I'm sorry come again, I didn't quite catch what you said". Fitz turns facing her with a smug look of triumph.

Head still down, Olivia repeats softly, "You're right. I am a control freak but not intentionally. Fitz, you…you".

"I what Livy?" _Great now he's giving me a nickname and damn it I like it._

Facing him, as well as her foibles, she opens up. "You throw me off my game. We're competitors, adversaries, combatants and you make it difficult for me keep up my guard. You make me forget we're in the middle of a wager. Now you've managed to add my family to the mix. Look if you're blowing smoke up my family's ass end this game now. I will not allow you to hurt my family. The challenge is between you and me".

Fitz places his hand on top of Olivia's on the steering wheel. "Olivia, listen to your famous gut. What is it telling you? When I said I wanted to spend time with you today without the pressure of a scorecard I meant it. Today was one of the best days I've had in a long time. I love your family. They're witty, loving, generous and very protective of you. I would never do anything to betray their trust, or trick them or hurt them or you. Please believe me. Besides Candace and Karina scare the shit out of me. I think they're both capable of cutting off my balls, binding them with rope and beating me senseless with them". Olivia giggles at Fitz's serious expression.

"Okay, I believe you".

"So, we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good".

Fitz lets go of Olivia's hand. She starts the car and eases unto the highway.

"You're not talking".

"I'm reflecting".

"May I ask what on".

"You can ask doesn't mean I'll answer".

"I get it, you're nervous about me meeting the rest of your family".

"Not nervous more like apprehensive, leery. In less than a day you've managed to impress and charm your way into my family".

"Pope your family are good people. They're simply being nice and welcoming to the guy you're dating. Is it so hard to believe someone other than country club members, frat boys or political brownnosers find me worthy of getting to know?"

"I'm onto you Grant".

"Good we can end this contest now. There's no shame in conceding Pope."

"What…what are you talking about? I didn't conceded".

"Didn't you just say you want on top of me?" Fitz grins devilishly.

"Arragh!"

* * *

AN- Fitz is throwing Olivia off her game and she is not a happy camper. She wants to slap him one minute, kiss him the next. She's fighting to not find Fitz attractive but she's losing the battle.

Next up, rehearsal date and wedding date. What could possibly happen?

Have a great week. Keep Houston and Sierra Leone in your thoughts and prayers.


	6. The Challenge Part 6 Wedding Date

AN- It has been awhile since the last update. I hope there a still more than a few interested readers out there. To make up for the lack of updates, this chapter is extra long. Enjoy and send some encouragement my way in the form of a review if like where this story is headed.

* * *

 **The Challenge Part 6**

 **Wedding Date**

 **On the Cheek**

Once Fitz and Olivia clear the air after their squabble, relaxed quiet takes over the ride home. Olivia, somewhat edgy, taps her French manicured nails on the steering wheel. One question is gnawing at her mind. How did Fitz go from complete stranger to welcomed guest in an afternoon? What does her family find so appealing about him? Her family never found any of her boyfriends charming or worth getting to know. In fact, they so disliked her last boyfriend they didn't invite him to her surprise birthday party even though she had been dating him for over a year. Who is she kidding, she was relieved he wasn't there, he could dampen the hardiest of festive spirits and suck the very life out of a good time within minutes.

Yes, Edison Davis is a true prick and her family spotted his trifling ass day one. At the time, he and Olivia were dating she didn't care what anyone thought. Edison portrayed himself as a modern day poet, an astute observer of societal dysfunction and institutionalized conformity. He was a dark and brooding nonconformist opening her eyes to the social injustice, both subtle and overt, happening around her on a daily basis. Edison was the perfect temptation for a rebellious young girl wanting to flex her independent adult muscles. He'd quote Voltaire and stress the importance of being a freethinker. Olivia fell for his act, ignoring her gut because she thought her uneasiness with parts of his character the result of being pushed out of her comfort zone. Although their relationship ended on a sour note, Edison provided the impetus for her ultimately learning to trust the reliability of her bullshit detecting gut.

"How did you do it? I don't understand".

"What is there to understand Pope?"

"You're not in the wedding".

"I know".

"Then how did you get invited to the rehearsal dinner? You're not in the wedding. The rehearsal dinner is for family and the bridal party. Neither which category you fall into. Get my point".

"Uncle Bobby said"...

"Uncle Bobby? Uncle Bobby? He told you to call him uncle Bobby?" Her voice rising an octave.

"Yes, is that unusual, I assume he tells everyone to call him by that name, he's a very friendly guy. Why are you surprised?"

"He nev...nothing, never mind, you were saying".

"Uncle Bobby said one of the groomsmen, Denzel, Hansel, Damsel, something or other, has to work on Thursday night and won't make the rehearsal. He asked me to stand in to avoid Candace having a meltdown".

Olivia clears her throat. "His name is Hershel and he's the groomsman I'm paired with".

"Oh, he didn't mention that". Fitz turns to look out the window to hide a mischievous grin.

Olivia sighs deciding for the moment to surrender to whatever cosmic force keeps throwing them together. The comfortable silence resumes and remains for the duration of their ride home.

Olivia turns down fraternity row and pulls up in front of Fitz's frat. As usual the brothers are out front smashing beer cans against their skulls, bumping chests and hanging out the windows with scantily clad giggling bed nymphs. The smell of beer invades her car's interior before Fitz even opens the passenger door.

"Well this is my stop", Fitz whispers looking out the window at the typical Saturday night kegger.

"Really, I could have sworn this was Starbucks", Olivia jokes.

Fitz, a little embarrassed by the revelers, reaches for the door but turns back to face Olivia. "Are you picking me up or should I meet you at the church?"

"Um", Olivia forgets for a moment Fitz is attending the rehearsal dinner.

"I guess I'll pick you up".

"I can pick you up if you'd like, remember I do have challenge sanctioned mode of transportation".

"Um, maybe the optics will be more convincing if you drive. My family may find it peculiar me always chauffeuring you around", she jests. "Plus, if I want to cut out early you can be my excuse".

"The excuse being?" Fitz asks raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know, we'll play it by ear".

"I won't lie to your family Pope, I like them".

"I wouldn't ask you to".

They sigh together.

"Well, I guess I better get going, I have need to get some studying done".

"Yeah, so do I. Thank you Pope".

"For what, the ride? How else were you going to get home?"

"For today. I really had a nice time. You come from good people".

Olivia smiles. Despite being uncomfortable with the interaction between Fitz and her family she enjoyed herself as well. Clearing her throat, "I'll see you on Thursday then".

"Until Thursday", Fitz says. He starts for the door again but decides on impulse to lean in to kiss Olivia on the cheek. He then quickly exits the car with the speed of a purse snatcher before she can react.

Olivia grins touching her cheek without ever acknowledging Fitz. Fitz on the other hand, watching from the top the frat house steps smiles from ear to ear seeing her reaction.

Olivia checks her side mirror and drives off. She's barely a block away before panic sets in. She's falling for Fitz _._ _No, no, get a grip Olivia! Why are you smiling? Focus, you cannot fall victim to the Fitzgerald Grant charm. He's undermining your sensibilities and weakening your resolve to win the challenge_ _._ Her gut is not giving off warning signals _. Damn it! No, you have to limit your exposure to Fitz, regain your objectivity and you have to keep him away from your family_.

"Arrgh", she screams, banging her hands on the steering wheel.

" _Nope, he can't come to the rehearsal dinner". Uncle Bobby can stand in for Hershel. What can I do, what can I do…say I have stomach flu, food poisoning, an allergic reaction, an emergency appendectomy- ugh, can't use that one. Car trouble, no then someone will want to pick me up and wonder why Fitz isn't around to help me. Held at gunpoint during a bank robbery, no too easy for Karina to check out. Fitz taken ill? Nah then I'd owe him. Twisted ankle running to class, completely plausible and only requires an evening to recover. Think Olivia, think how can you still make it to the wedding and avoid the rehearsal dinner_?

She stops for a red light resting her head on the steering wheel. Lying is only going to make matters worse. It is what is, Fitz is a part of her life. _Unscrupulous maneuvers will always end with the perpetrator being found out. It's just a rehearsal dinner, what's the worst thing that can happen?_ Honking horns snap her out of her inner debate. She decides to put her worries aside and focus on her bridesmaid duties. As long as her gut is in agreement, she will go with the flow.

 _I'm smart, resourceful and strong-willed. Succumbing to my slight attraction to Fitz is easily overcome with focus and determination. Yes, focus and determination are my allies. I can do this_!

Olivia drives into the garage of her apartment complex and parks in her designated space. She can still feel Fitz's lips on her cheek.

"I can do this, I can do this", she repeats the mantra. She looks at herself in the rearview mirror. _God please don't let him touch me or kiss me somewhere else, or I'll fold like a cheap chair._

* * *

 **Rehearsal Rescue**

Fitz arrives promptly at six to take Olivia to the wedding rehearsal. He's nervous, he changed clothes three times and brushed his teeth four times prior to leaving the house. For some reason having fresh breath, wearing the perfect outfit and having perfect hair matters to him. He wants he and Olivia to look like a couple, to feel like a couple, to interact like a couple despite the fact they're not. He hasn't spoken to Olivia since the cheek kiss. Fitz wonders if Olivia will take him to task, admonishing him to never do it again or whether she'll see it as purely a friendly gesture and think nothing of it.

Ten minutes away, Olivia stands at the curb in front of her apartment building fidgeting and contemplating whether she should greet Fitz with a kiss on the cheek or a simple hi. She adjusts her jacket and combs her hair behind her ear.

"Hey Olivia, how are you?" George her next door neighbor for last year approaches her from behind. She turns to greet him.

"Hi George. I haven't seen you in weeks, where ya been?"

"My mom needed help settling my grandmother's estate".

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you suffered a loss".

"It happened rather unexpectedly and I left with basically the clothes on my back. My grandma was the best, I miss her", George chokes out. Olivia moves closer to give him a hug.

"When Fitz pulls up in front of Olivia building he sees her hugging some guy and immediately gets jealous. He gets out of the car and slams the door startling Olivia and the guy.

"Fitz, I didn't hear drive up".

"It's a Prius, the car is nearly silent. Are you ready to go, we don't want to be late", he says in a slow even tone just shy of snarky.

"Don't let me keep you Olivia we'll catch-up later".

"Sure thing George. Again I'm sorry for you loss". Fitz feels like a jerk for being jealous after hearing about George's loss.

"Hi I'm George, Olivia's neighbor". George says extending his hand to Fitz.

"Nice to meet I'm Fitz". Before Fitz or George can say anything further, Olivia grabs Fitz by the hand.

"We better get going. By George".

Fitz opens the passenger door for Olivia. He places one hand on her back and takes hold of her hand to help her into the car. He skips kissing on the check, even though the urge is great.

* * *

The moment Olivia and Fitz enter the church Candace practically tackles Fitz. "Oh, thank god you're here!" She grabs his arms extending then out to the side like an airport security agent. Fitz, how tall are you?"

"Um, six-two?"

Candace exhales in relief.

Olivia apprehensive asks, "Dace, what's wrong?"

"It's Hershel. He broke his leg".

"What...how…when?"

"He left his kitchen window open and his neighbor's cat got in and wreck the kitchen. He started to clean up but slipped on some olive oil, did a slip 'n side dance across the kitchen floor, tumbled down the service steps, landed at the bottom of the staircase with his body twisted like a pretzel, his shoulder dislocated and his right leg broken in two places".

Ouch!" Fitz cringes.

"How's he doing? Is he okay?" Olivia asks out of concern.

"He's on heavy painkillers. Uncle Bobby said he'll be out of commission for six weeks".

"Has Aunt Sophie made in yet? Who's with Hershel now?"

"Grandma Minnie volunteered to take care of him. So we won't be celebrating her birthday at the rehearsal dinner tonight".

"What are you going to do? The wedding is in two days".

"Well, obviously I'll have to find a replacement, that's where you come in Fitz".

"Excuse me", Fitz and Olivia exclaim in unison.

"You are the same height and build as Hershel. I will forever be in your debt if you'd do me this solid and take his place".

Olivia stands with her mouth agape. Did she hear Candace right? _Did she just ask Fitz to be in the wedding? This cannot be happening again?_ Sheshakes her head, convinced she completely misheard her cousin.

Once again Fitz has somehow managed to gain more yardage into her family end zone. He's the human equivalent to kudzu; once he gets a foothold he spreads everywhere.

"Candace, I don't know", Fitz hesitates. "Shouldn't the honor go to a friend or relative?"

"Aren't you my friend? And you're practically family already". Candace bumps shoulders with Olivia.

"Fitz what size suit do you where? Never mind, Sterling get the tux".

Realizing she hasn't introduced her future husband, Candace stops Sterling from leaving. "Oh, by the way, this is my fiancé Sterling Leonard. Sterling and Fitz shake hands. Sterling then goes to foyer where the freshly pressed tuxes are hanging on a clothing rack. He flips through the garment bags until he finds the one labeled Hershel.

Returning with the jacket he hands the jacket to Candace. "Here Fitz, try on the jacket".

Fitz puts of the tux jacket, pulls down the each sleeve, and adjusts the collar and lapels. Candace is right, the tux looks tailormade on Fitz.

"Perfect, it fits. Fitz can you do us this favor and be in the wedding. It's too late to for alterations or to find another tux for one of Sterling's relatives. You and Hershel are the same build and since he was walking Olivia down the aisle you're the perfect substitute".

"Sterling don't you have a friend or relative who can step in?" Fitz suggests in search of an excuse.

"Please, all of Sterling's male relatives are short. He comes from a long line of vertically short-changed descendants". Candace replies dismissing the idea.

"Hey!" Sterling exclaims.

"Sorry babe but you know it's true. You're an anomaly. Who else in your family is over five-three besides you?"

"You got me there, I think my ancestors were pygmies. Remember those photos I showed you of my great great-grandparents who were a sideshow attraction for the Barnum and Bailey circus".

"Babe stay on topic".

"Olivia don't you think this a great idea. Fitz fits the suit and he's already here to rehearse; it's like fate or something. Right?"

"Or something", Olivia mumbles under her breath.

"Right Candace, it's fate".

"Okay let's get this rehearsal over with, I'm hungry", Candace booms clapping her hands.

Everyone heads out to the vestibule. Fitz grabs Olivia by the arm.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Does it matter? You fit the suit, you're here", crisis averted.

"That's hardly enthusiastic endorsement Pope".

"Can we talk about this later, everyone is watching".

Fitz takes Olivia by the hand, "okay we'll talk later".

Holding Olivia hands, they join the others. His touch, his voice, the look in his eyes, it all makes her body warm and tingly. This damn Fitz affect is disrupting her nervous system, making her involuntarily squeeze certain lower muscle groups. Her only way of keeping him off balance about the effect he's having on her is to appear bothered or aloof.

For the hour and a half, she and Fitz walk down the chapel aisle arm in arm. Their synchronous gait flows naturally, their statures complement one another perfectly. They move like a couple, they look like a couple, they exude the familiarity of a couple and Olivia is worried because she's beginning to feel like they are a couple.

* * *

 **He Fits the Suit**

Olivia storms into the apartment she shares with Abby heading straight for the liquor cabinet. Ignoring Abby who is sitting at the breakfast bar, Olivia grabs a bottle cabernet from the cabinet and ransacks the nearest kitchen drawer looking for the corkscrew. Once she finds it, she makes quick work of opening the bottle and guzzles the wine with of the grace of a street wino.

Abby watches Olivia chugging wine like water. Whatever is bothering her is serious because Olivia is not an emotional drinker.

"Olivia what's wrong, what happened? Is the wedding off?"

"Olivia rattles off some incoherent jabber Abby can barely decipher.

Abby snatches the bottle out of Olivia's hand.

"First of all, calm down. All I've been able to make out is numb cat, flicks the soup and in the wedding. Who's in the wedding?"

Olivia grabs the bottle of wine back, bangs the back of her head against the refrigerator, then takes another swig of cab. Olivia leans back on the refrigerator and slides down to the floor.

"He fits the suit. He fits the damn suit. First the salon, then the rehearsal dinner now this. How? Can someone just explain how to me?" Liv continues to bang her head against the refrigerator door in between mumbling questions.

Abby joins Olivia on the floor. "Liv what's wrong? Who fits the suit? What are you talking about?"

"Fitz", she grouses. "He fits Hershel's suit. Candace put him in the wedding to replace Herschel who somehow managed to break his leg 48 hours before the wedding. I mean who does that? Have you ever heard of someone breaking their leg two days before a wedding?"

"Fitz is in the wedding? How does Fitz know Candace?"

Olivia recaps the events of the last few days in exacting detail, including her feelings. Abby has not been home much because she's working on a major project for one of her classes. Tonight, is the first chance she and Olivia have had to talk all week.

"How did he get invited to the rehearsal dinner?"

"I have no idea. One minute my uncle is talking about beans pies and tightwads, the next thing I know he's inviting Fitz to meet the rest of the family. I've lost control and I don't know how to get it back. I feel as if I'm always two steps behind him. He's winning Abby, he's in control".

Abby is in tears from laughing so hard. "This is not funny Abby. Fitz has wormed his way into my life and is going to take the jaws of life to extricate him. I can't tell my family about the challenge. What do I when this over? I can't tell my family this was a contest. I'll never hear the end of it. I'll be the butt-end of every joke for the next 20 years. What am I going to do? Oh god, I just thought about my parents! At least they're out of the country but I'm sure Uncle Bobby has filled them in on Fitz". Olivia is completely flustered. She never anticipated her family becoming a part of the challenge.

Abby tries to hold in her laughter but it's useless, she can't help herself this challenge gets more amusing by the day.

"I'm sorry Liv, I know it's hard for you see the humor in all this right now but this situation is hilarious", she chortles through tears of laughter.

"I'm glad you find the drama in my life funny. Some friend you are Abby".

Abby laughter continues unabetted for a minute or two until she can get a hold of herself. Wiping her eyes away, she sits down next to Olivia on the floor in front of the refrigerator. She takes a sip from the wine bottle and lays her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Liv but you have to admit this damn funny. What do you want to do? Is Fitz stepping over the line?"

"No, he's actually been a good sport and fit in really well with my family. I keep expecting him to be cocky or rub all of this is my face, yet all he's done is be supportive and genuine. My family really likes him and I'm sure my parents will too".

"I see the problem. You and he are not a real couple and once this over, it's going to be difficult to explain to you family, especially your parents, why he suddenly is not around. He's not Ed..." Olivia cuts Abby off.

"Don't speak his name. They never liked him and I should have heeded their warnings".

* * *

 **The Reception**

"I need a drink", Olivia huffs plopping down next to Fitz. Already anticipating her need for tranquil libation, Fitz hands her a glass of champagne. She smiles at him, grateful for the alcohol refreshment.

"If I have to take one more staged candid photo I'm going to lose it".

"I thought Candace took the bulk of her pictures before the wedding".

"She did, so what does that tell you?" Olivia, Fitz and the rest of the wedding party have spent the last hour posing next to trees, fountains, half a dozen strange paintings and aligning themselves along four different staircases. They're both tired and hungry.

"Candace must be planning on her wedding album being a full-length motion picture. I still see floating white dots from all the camera flashes". Fitz hands her his sunglasses. He can tell the well lit ballroom is adding to Olivia's visual discomfort.

"Thanks. I should be okay in a few minutes. I really want to lie down for a good half hour. My feet and my head hurt, plus I got very little sleep last night. Grace thought it would be hoot to see if our exes were on Tinder or Gaydar". Olivia sighs massaging her temple. She doesn't elaborate realizing she shouldn't have brought the subject of the prior night up, the memory is adding to her headache. Her ex Edison was on Tinder and someone bearing a strong resemblance to Professor Beene from school was on Gaydar.

Picking up on Olivia's rather abrupt ending statement Fitz decides to push her for the hell of it. Anything bringing Pope to silence is definitely something he needs the 411 on. He stares at her waiting for her to take note he's expecting details.

"What?" She tries innocently.

"Spill it Pope, you're practically bursting at the seams to share. Besides, you wouldn't want me to accidentally say something inappropriate to one of the bridesmaids".

"I haven't told you anything so how could you say anything inappropriate?"

"Power of suggestion Pope, you've mentioned Tinder, Gaydar and bridesmaids in one sentence along with a change in your demeanor. My mind is racing Pope and my tongue is sure to follow."

"You can't be serious. What are you a child with no filter or discretion who can't wait to repeat what he's heard the grownups say?"

"Yes, it's a habit I've never outgrown. Why just the other day I chatted with my frat brothers about bald headed females and ..."

"Fitzgerald, you did not! How could you? Hair salon discussions are sacred confidential communication. Did you learn nothing from hanging out with me?" Fitz looks down at the floor, a look of shame covers his face. Olivia shakes her head in disappointment.

Fitz starts to grin. "Pope you are so easy. How is after all the time we've spent together you still can't tell when I'm pulling your leg".

"Now look who's turned the tables. I knew you were lying. Candace and Grace put the fear of angry black women in you. You'd have to be bat shit crazy to cross them".

"Touché Pope. Candace promised to and I quote " blab what you hear in this salon and I will kick your pasty white ass and make you eat your own shit through a straw".

"Ouch", Olivia chuckled.

"I was fine with everything she said except the pasty white ass part. I can't help it if my people fade. That was a low blow".

"Did you seriously just say fade".

"What else would you call? Lighten, wash out, grow faint, vanish, dissolve, lessen, diminish over time".

"You could always go to a tanning salon or buy the spray on stuff". Olivia offers between giggles.

"Yeah great choices, increased risk of skin cancer or walk around with an orange tinge".

"Sorry I can't relate".

"You don't realize how lucky you are Pope".

"Really, how so?"

"No fading, cracking or peeling".

"What!" She pops not sure she understands what he is implying.

"I'm serious. You don't have to worry about your tan slipping away day by day just because you change geographical location or the weather changes. At home in California I maintain a tan year round. Going to school out here on the east coast, by October I'm damn near porcelain". I peel with over exposure and don't get me started on the cracking".

"Cracking?"

"Don't play dumb Pope, black people aren't the only ones to realize black don't crack. The sun is not a friend to white people even though we practically worship it. We have to slather on moisturizer and use sunscreen by six months of age or run the risk of wrinkles by eighteen and Botox by twenty-one. You think it goes unnoticed that most sixty-year-old black people don't have wrinkles?"

Olivia has no words, at first, "Are you saying white people are jealous of the dark skinned?"

"Not jealous, highly envious is more accurate. The melanin in your skin is like a force field against ravishing environmental elements".

Olivia gathers her thoughts, she needs a minute for a snappy comeback.

"First of all Grant, there are African American people with wrinkles. At some point everyone gets a wrinkle, it's inevitable".

"Notice you said a wrinkle, not wrinkles", Fitz smirks and Oliva frowns before continuing.

"Second, anyone and everyone peels if overexposed to the sun".

"Third, everyone needs to use moisturizer and sunscreen; even people with darker skin.

"Fourth, I agree with you, some white people tend to wrinkle early and lot with age, however, neither you nor I can say categorically it's a general rule, nor can we say it happens to all white people".

"Pope are trying to give me hope?"

"I didn't you say you fall in the _does not happen to_ category".

"Get to the point Pope, is there compliment or another insult coming?"

"Neither, my point is you can protect against the impact of the elements if you take the time and effort to care for your skin".

"In other words, I should cancel my botox appointment, head over to the drug store and stock up on Neutrogena products".

"Yes, and..", Olivia does a double take, "how do you know about Neutrogena products?"

"I hear things".

"You hear things? Like voices?"

"Ha, ha, very funny Pope. I've been around enough women to learn a few things".

"Of that I have no doubt" she smirks.

"Hey you two".

"Hey Uncle Bobby", they say together.

"Save me Uncle Bobby, Olivia is forcing me to discuss the merits of sunscreen and moisturizing skincare products", Fitz pleads jokingly.

"Oh my, we can't have that, come with me son before your testosterone level drops and she invites you to join her for a mani and pedi".

"Uncle Bobby!"

"Right behind you sir".

"Later Livie". Fitz kisses Olivia on the apple of her cheek, then bolts to join the rest of the men on the other side of the ballroom.

She dramatically wipes her cheek with the napkin from the place setting, "whatever, just leave".

* * *

After Fitz leaves, the other bridesmaid, except for young Sydney, join Olivia at the table. Karina and Grace tease Olivia about how irresistibly sexy Fitz looks in his tux. Keisha and Willow talk in vivid detail how they would love to be Fitz's post wedding hook-up if he wasn't already taken.

"Yes, he is, so keep your paws off you thirsty bitches", Olivia warns without even thinking.

The ladies are laughing, having a good time, when Olivia suddenly stops laughing and her eyes go ablaze.

"Damn, double shit, triple fuck. No he did not show up here today with that two-faced, capped tooth, fake boobs, lying, no good, boyfriend stealing, backstabbing trollop. Why the hell is he here? Who invited him", Olivia steams through gritted teeth.

Karina, following Olivia's line of sight, "Oh hell, girl, I'll be right back, I have my brass knuckles, mace and stun gun in my room, we can take care of this fool and the hussy here and now", she says coming to stand next to Olivia.

Onika, never taking her eyes off the two unwelcome guests, deadpans with maniacal subtlety, "Let's push them in the tank at the Sea Bar, I hear they rotate the fish every few months, as luck would have it, the tank is full of piranhas.

"Wishful thinking but no such luck, it's the pedi-pool at the spa and it's full of those fish from Singapore that like to eat dead skin", Cynthia sighs regretfully.

"Great, those two scaly ass punks should disappear after a few seconds".

"Wait, oh see, he's about to commit a dick chopping offense and that shrew is going to have her double DDs ripped out with my chipped thumbnail. Are they seriously walking over here? Grace sneers, more pissed than Olivia about the present situation.

Olivia cannot believe Edison Davis is walking towards her with his arm around her former friend Abbra. _What gall!_ _Did he seriously bring his cheating ass and Judas fuck-buddy to a Pope family event? Crazy dipshit must have a death wish_. _Look at him_ _strutting like he's the cock of the walk. Arrogant bastard!_ _Apparently, he thinks I won't make a scene and rip him a new one. He forgets I'm Pope, I can rip his smug ass to shreds with eloquent locution, a faux smile and a saccharine sweet tone of voice._ Olivia stands up, pushes her back her chair and squares her shoulders. The bridesmaids stand as well and move in a protective formation around her.

"Okay Olivia, how do you want to handle this, mace, a beat down or castration? I'm down for all three after what those pricks did to you", Patrice sounds off pulling a metal nail file from her purse and her mace keychain.

"I'm in", Willow says.

"Me too", Keisha adds, coming to stand behind Olivia.

As Edison and Abbra continue to approach Olivia's resolve weakens. Deflated, she announces, "None of the above, look who else is with them". Everyone takes a closer look and sighs along with Olivia. Abbra is holding a toddler in her arms.

"Damn it", Olivia mutters under her breath.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ballroom. "Oh shit, what the hell. I cannot believe they actually came". Sterling sprints to Candace at the same moment her eyes land on Edison and Abbra.

Out of breath and apologetic, "Babe I'm sorry, Edison's dad had lunch with my dad yesterday and my dad invited the family to the reception. I didn't mention it earlier because I never for one second thought those two would have the nerve to show up".

"Sterling what was your father thinking? Is the man crazy or going senile? Inviting the Davises to our wedding is a slap in the face to my family. How could you keep this from me?"

"Babe, my dad doesn't know anything about how things ended between Olivia and Edison. He would have never invited them had he known. This is an innocent mistake. I'm sorry I kept this from you".

"Innocent or not, mistake or not, Edison and Abbra are not wanted or welcome here. The fact that both of them have the audacity to show up here after what they did to Olivia is beyond insensitive, it is contemptible, and completely disrespectful. Did those two forget she's my cousin and friend and I'm the one who brought her home that day. Fix it Sterling or my family will".

"I will baby. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Sterling reaches for Candace's hand.

Candace lets Sterling hold her hand and kiss her cheek, then she abruptly pulls back. She pats his cheek, smiling sweetly, delivering her answer to his question through clenched teeth.

"Oh sweetheart of course you're forgiven, I love you, you're my husband". Sterling breathes a grateful sigh of relief. "But Ling-ling, for ruining my wedding, don't expect any loving tonight or on our honeymoon and if those two are not out of here in the next five minutes you'll be using your hand and a suction cup for the next six months". She pats his cheek again, though this time the pats are closer to slaps. "Am I understood baby?" Sterling swallows hard and nods obediently.

Candace nods to the bridesmaids surrounding Olivia, who are standing with their hands braced against their battle-ready hips, letting them know she's on top it.

"What happening? Fitz asks intrigued by everyone's visceral reaction to the couple talking to Olivia.

Uncle Bobby sighs, giving Fitz the abbreviated version of the story.

They watch Olivia stand up with her hands on her hips. 'You better get over there before your girlfriend skewers her ex".

Fitz seeing the look of Olivia's face disappears in a flash to be by her side.

 _ **Flashback 2 years**_

" _Olivia Edison isn't answering his phone and neither is Abbra, I'm here, I can take you home. Knowing Abbra she probably has him hanging streamers and blowing up balloons for your welcome home party"._

" _How do they know I'm being discharged a day early?"_

" _They don't, Abbra told me she was going draft Edison to help her with the last few party arrangements today"._

" _I hate surprises"._

" _No duh, we know, we know. Abbra just thought it would be a nice idea to have a little welcome home gathering because it's been a while since we've all gotten together as a group._ _So you're ruptured appendix is the perfect reason throw a gettogether"._

" _Glad to hear all I had do was have an unexpected brush with death for my friends to have a reason to stop by and have snacks"._

" _Okay drama queen lets go, you're cranky, time for a nap"._

" _Fuck you Candace, I nearly died!" Olivia snaps._

" _First of all, I don't think you can do that, I'm pretty sure you fucking me is illegal in every state except Utah and West Virginia. Second of all you did not almost die. You came to the hospital thinking you had food poisoning, only to find out your appendix was inflamed not ruptured". Olivia sits back in her wheelchair, arms across her chest pouting. Candace laughs, kisses Olivia on top of the head, grabs her cranky cousin's discharge papers and pushes her out the hospital room door._

 _Twenty minutes later, they arrive at the apartment Olivia shares with Abbra. The front door is unlocked but unopen. Thinking nothing of it, Candace helps Olivia in and settles her on the living room couch. A few decorations are up on the walls, most are strewn all over the floor. Grocery bags full of food line the kitchen counter but Abbra and Edison are nowhere in sight._

" _Abbra and Edison are probably downstairs getting the rest of the party supplies. I'm going to get your meds and overnight bag from my car. I'll be right back"._

' _Okay, thanks Dace"._

 _Olivia lays her head on the crest of the couch and shuts her eyes. Her pain medication is wearing off and she's tired and hungry. She eyes the grocery bags sitting on the counter and decides to look for something light to munch on. She manages to get up unassisted with minimal pain. Rummaging through the bags she finds some yogurt and a bottle of green ice tea with honey. She retrieves a spoon from the sink tray when she hears bumping noises coming from the down the hall. Not wanting to increase her pain, she decides to forgo shouting out to Abbra in favor of going down the hall to let her know she's home. The noise gets louder as she gets nearer to her bedroom. Her door is ajar. She opens her door and covers her mouth. She can't believe what she's seeing. Abbra is in her bed holding on to her headboard while Edison pounds into like an animal from behind. Their both moaning, apparently thoroughly enjoying themselves oblivious to her presence._

" _Eddie baby, Olivia has no idea what she's missing. Oooh, you give it so good baby, deeper, go deeper, fuck me harder! Make me scream!"_

 _Olivia hears Candace return. Holding her in side from pain, Olivia rushes back to the living room before Candace has a chance to call for her._

" _Olivia what are you doing up? Why didn't you wait for me to help? Is Abbra back?_

 _Olivia shakes her head, tears stream down her cheeks._

" _Olivia what's wrong? Is it Abbra? Is she alright?" Olivia shakes her head more vigorously. Are you in pain?" Candace holds up the white bag in her hand. "I have your meds, hold on while I get you glass of water"._

" _Bedroom", Olivia whimpers pointing down the hall._

" _Oh, you want to lie down?" Olivia shakes her head vigorously. She keeps pointing down the hall hoping Candace will get a clue._

" _You want me to go to the bedroom, Candace asks confused. Olivia nods._

 _Candace, concerned her cousin is in tears dashes to the bedroom. The door is still open so she immediately sees and hears what has Olivia upset. Candace turns on heels, goes to kitchen and fills a pot full of cold water, she then marches back to Olivia's bedroom and tosses the water on the backstabbing fucking buddies._

" _You disgusting assholes. Are you seriously fucking like dogs in Olivia's bed while she's in the hospital? Edison, you son of a bitch and Abbra you two-faced, double-crossing, slut are complete low-lifes. All right, scum and cunt you have thirty seconds to get the hell out of this apartment!"_

 _Edison and Abbra scramble to put their clothes on. Neither offers an excuse or protests their eviction._

 _Abbra attempts to go to her room to get a few things but Candace tells her she'll send her crap to her parent's house later today. Edison takes Abbra by the hand to leave. When they reach the living room they see Olivia standing by the front door with tears in her eyes. They stop and stare at Olivia offering no apologies, no looks of shame, just expressions of surprise. Olivia shakes her head, opens the front door and motions for them to leave, then walks back to the couch to lay down._

 _ **End flashback**_

Edison and Abbra reach Olivia's table.

"Ladies", Edison greets with a conceited smile.

"Hi everybody, Abbra chimes amiably, while at the same time prominently displaying the toddler in her arms like a trophy.

Karina is quick to voice the sentiments of the group. "You have some nerve showing up here. Either you both lost your damn minds or you've came looking to start something we're all going to finish".

"We were invited, take it easy", Edison explains.

"Take it easy! Take it easy! Boy I got yo' easy right here", Karina blasts giving Edison two middle fingers.

Abbra covers her daughter's eyes. "Karina please, the baby".

"Edison, what do you want? Shouldn't you two be congratulating the bride and groom instead of exchanging unpleasantries with people who think you are scum of the earth?"

"Olivia we've apologized for our indiscretion, why can't you let this business be water under the bridge?"

"Edison, I agree the whole sordid affair is water under the bridge and as such, you two pieces of debris should continue to flow downstream and never come ashore to speak or come near me or my family again".

"Olivia don't be bitter. We simply weren't meant to be. Look we've moved on, started a family". Edison sweeps his daughter's bangs to the side proudly exposing more of her face. "I'm sure you'll find someone. I want you to be as happy as you can without me".

Olivia's eyes narrow and her neck cranes. "Negro what the fu…!"

Fitz, who has been listening to the heated exchange taps Karina on the shoulder and winks. She steps aside so Fitz can have access to Olivia. He carefully wraps his arms around Olivia's slender waist then kisses her on the temple. Startled she twists her head to look at Fitz. He kisses her forehead, whispers, "I got this", spins her around, draws her flush against his body and lays a wet toe-curling smooch on her. Olivia immediately folds, channeling her anger into the kiss, matching Fitz's passionate intensity with equal fervor.

"Oh for the love of mike, get a room", Grace wisecracks.

The rest of the bridesmaids sounds off in agreement rolling their eyes and grinning.

Releasing his lip-lock, Fitz smirks, "What does it look like I'm trying to do".

"Babe, I'm ready for our alone time". Fitz grins reveling in Olivia's befogged state.

Olivia still in a daze stammers, "Huh…wha…ugh…o…o…okay". Fitz slowly drags the tip of his nose along the bridge of Olivia's, simulating a lick.

Edison clears his throat. He's ticked because it appears Olivia has not only gotten over him but is in a sexual relationship with a white devil.

"Oh, Edison I forgot you were here", Olivia says, looking over her shoulder noting the jealousy in Edison's eyes. She pats Fitz on the chest and turns to face Edison, keeping Fitz's arms around her waist. Edison is about to make a snide comment when Sterling joins the group.

"Edison, I hear you failed to enlighten your family to the reason for your break-up with Olivia. You know damn well my father would have never invited your family to a Pope wedding if he had known the truth".

"Not you too Sterling. Abbra and I made a mistake, we apologized and kept our distance. Hasn't enough time passed for everyone to let bygones be bygones".

Candace and Uncle Bobby suddenly converge on the group of former friends. Candace is livid. "Forgive and forget, is that what you expect Edison. Forget you screwed Olivia's friend in her bed. Forget both you and Abbra betrayed her while she was in the hospital. Really? You want us all to overlook that instead of being a caring supportive boyfriend you were a horny dipshit who never even brought Olivia flowers or card during her hospital stay. Oh, and that you reneged on your promise to pay for the replacement bed and end table you christened with your fuck juice. Is the check still in the mail? Just leave, you may have thought coming to my wedding was a way to say f-you to the Popes but you have actually given a really nice present. Olivia gets to set you straight, I get to tell your disgusting ass off and throw you out in front everyone, all at the same time; thank you for such a lovely gift".

Olivia looks pass Candace and sees Edison senior briskly walking towards them. "You better leave now Edison your father is coming this way and he doesn't look at all happy".

"Ladies, Mr. Bobby", Edison purposely does not acknowledge Fitz, which Fitz and Olivia find comical. "Olivia, I honestly wish you the best and when you're ready to resume our friendship, you know where to find me". Abbra jerks his hand, "I mean us", Edison corrects.

"Olivia has enough friends", Fitz replies.

"I'm not talking to you white boy. I'm talking to Olivia, who is perfectly capable of speaking for herself".

"Yes, she can and has been but for some inexplicable reason you don't seem to be listening or comprehending her point. Olivia has clearly articulated her disdain of your presence and her desire to forgo any future communication with you, yet and still you keep insisting she remain in contact with you. Apparently, you need to hear her sentiments from another perspective, a more direct less polite perspective. So let me clarify things for you. Olivia does not want to see, hear or occupy the same space with you. She has moved on, upgraded, found someone who respects and appreciates her. Olivia has no room in her life for people she cannot trust or who lack basic moral sensibilities or integrity".

Fitz stands toe to toe with Edison. "Olivia has made her point clear, now I have made mine; any questions?"

The group's eye bulge, their heads snap back and muffled "dayums" fly from their lips. With no need to verbalize it, Fitz has proven he's one of them now and the family silently welcomes him to the fold.

"So, have I", Candace adds moving next to Fitz. Within seconds everyone at the table repeats the same tag line and stands behind Olivia, Fitz and Candace.

Unflinching and cocky, Edison looks directly look at Olivia shaking his head. "Olivia, I see you have yet to learn how to think for yourself. First you let your family influence your life choices, now you've taken up with some white boy with jungle fever", Edison scoffs shaking his head.

"Edison, you truly are delusional. What gives you the impression you have any right to comment on my life? For the record, my family tried to warn me about you but I didn't listen. As for this white boy, his name is Fitzgerald and in the short time we've been together he has done more for me, treated me with more respect and showed me more appreciation than you ever did. And get this, after only one day with him I never gave you another thought. He has wiped the very memory of you out of my mind until today. No worries though, I'm sure one more kiss from him and I'll forget you the moment you leave". Fitz reaches for Olivia's hand. "Let's be clear, after today I have no intention of ever seeing and speaking to you again" Olivia chuckles.

Edison grimaces, "what's so funny?"

"How irrelevant you turned out to be in my life. Tsk, go figure".

"Edison may I have a word with you please", a booming voice asks making the hairs on the back of Edison's neck stand on end. Edison sheepishly turns to see his father standing with his mother. His father tilts his head toward the exit unmistakably communicating Edison should follow him out. Edison swallows hard, takes Abbra by the hand and trails his parents out of the ballroom.

* * *

The inside breast pocket of Fitz' s tux begins to vibrate. Ignoring the vibrating notification, he continues to talk to the group giving them his undivided attention. Olivia initially ignores the pulsating hum emanating from Fitz's chest until the vibrating hum continues unabated for several minutes.

"I think you may want to answer your phone, whoever it is seems anxious to contact you, Olivia says".

"Yeah, I guess I better take this. I'll be right back".

Fitz makes his way out of the ballroom in search of quieter surroundings. He grabs a flute of champagne from a passing waiter as he exits. He walks a few feet away from the ballroom, opens his jacket and pulls out his phone. Looking at the caller ID he groans. He's about to press ignore and block future calls when he catches a whiff of a familiar perfume. He shakes his head thinking just the thought of the caller affects his senses.

"Fitz what are you doing here?" Fitz spins around locking eyes with his caller.

"Mellie your powers of observation are incredible. Let's see, I'm wearing a tux, holding a glass of champagne and I just walked out of ballroom clearly marked Mitchell-Pope wedding reception. I don't know, I guess I'm here studying the migratory habits of the North American red tail fox. What do you think I'm doing here?" Fitz makes no attempt to hide irritation. "How did you know I was here? Are you stalking me? Why did you call me? I believe my last words to you were, do not call, write, email, or tweet me. Do not send an intermediary or try to make contact in any way whatsoever. So, you understand I'm at a loss as to what you found unclear about where we stand. How did you get this number anyway?"

Mellie, as usual, completely ignores Fitz's protestations. She refuses to accept that Fitz dumped her. She has pinned her entire future on being Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and she's going to do anything and everything necessary to make it happen.

A few minutes after Fitz steps away, Olivia excuses herself. Her bladder is screaming for relief from all the coffee and champagne she's consumed. She lifts the front of her dress so she can quickly walk to the nearest exit without tripping. Once she's out the door she looks up and down the hallway for a restroom sign. She sees a sign with an arrow pointing down the hallway where the main entrance to the ballroom is. As she rounds the corner in search of the ladies' room she sees Fitz talking to a tall brunette. She doesn't recognize the woman but she can tell from Fitz's demeanor the woman is not friend. Not wanting to eavesdrop on their conversation, Olivia begins to leave until she hears the woman question Fitz. She hides behind the corner concealing herself but remaining close enough to hear what is being said.

"Fitzgerald what are you doing here and who is that black girl I saw hanging off your arm earlier?"

 _Bitch, I got your black girl_ , Olivia growls.

"Mellie what I do or who I'm with are none of your concern, it never has been and never will be".

"Fitzgerald this carefree college student act of yours is getting tiresome. We need to get our relation on track, you know our fathers have specific plans for our future. You need to stop dicking around and get with the program, I'm tired of making excuses for you".

"First of all, Mellie let's get one thing straight, you and I will never be in a relationship. I don't like you, you don't like me. We're not attracted to one another in the slightest and neither of us can stand sharing the same oxygen for more than five minutes, which means this conversation needs to end in about ninety seconds. Please save yourself continued frustration and move on, find one of your blue-blooded southern cousins to inbreed with and leave me out of this ill-conceived master plan our fathers cooked up. I have no desire to follow in my father's footsteps or fulfill his unrealized pipe dreams. And let's be clear, if I ever have political ambitions, and that's a big if, I'd be crazy to associate myself with any of you".

"Fitzgerald do you honestly think you have a choice in this? Big Gerry holds the purse strings to your inheritance, so unless you plan on working for a civil service pension, I suggest you put on your big boy pants and suck up your pride. Look we only have to be bitch babies until we make it to 1600 Penn. You can call your own shots after that darling", Mellie says smiling with fake southern sweetness.

"Ten seconds Mellie".

"Fitzgerald..."

Not giving Mellie the opportunity to say anything else Olivia waltzes over, steps in between Fitz and Mellie and gives Fitz a long probing kiss. Fitz drops his flute, splashing champagne on Mellie's shoes. Eager to follow Olivia's lead, he is quick to reciprocate her lip action and cradles her face in his hands while she snakes her arms around his waist. They breath in each other and let the unspoken attraction they both feel take over. Somehow the kiss moves from _rescue Fitz from the mean brunette to damn I want you_.

Mellie jumps back and shrills looking at her wet ankle and red Balenciaga's.

Coming up for air from second best kiss either one of them has ever had, the first one occurring minutes ago, Olivia coos tenderly, "Here you are babe. I've been looking all over for you. I was beginning to think you went to our room and got stated without me. Is everything okay?" She gives Fitz a wink letting him know she heard everything.

"Fitzgerald", Mellie bristles through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice you", Olivia says brightly to Mellie.

Mellie is ticked. _Who does this pint sized future social worker think she is?_

Mellie, hands on her hips, eyes glaring, "How is that possible not seeing as I'm standing right in front of Fitzgerald".

Olivia taking an equally defensive stances retorts, "When I see my honey bear nothing else exists. Inanimate objects, annoying inconsequential people, flora, fauna, everything disappears except him, that's how it's possible. Does that answer your question? Sorry, I didn't catch the name".

"Mellie Thorne, Fitz and I are..."

Fitz breaks in, "Are acquaintances through our fathers' business relationship".

"Oh, okay, well nice to meet you Nellie Thorne".

"It's Mellie not Nellie".

"Oh, okay, it you say so". Olivia replies, causing Fitz to snicker.

Olivia turns to face Fitz completely ignoring Mellie. "Babe it's time for dinner and you know how you get when you haven't eaten", Olivia teases seductively, running her hand up and down Fitz's chest. "Food I mean", Olivia's voice laced with innuendo.

Mellie huffs aghast. Fitz growls and hungrily attacks Olivia's mouth again. After a couple of minutes Olivia pulls away to breathe patting Fitz's chest.

"Later cowboy".

Fitz looks up at Mellie. "Why are you still here? Don't you have some morally questionable self-indulgent activity to engage in? You're at a hotel which can only mean the rugby team has a new player".

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what Mellie? Call you out on your bullshit! Go away Mellie and stay away".

Olivia takes Fitz by the hand leading him away from a stunned Mellie. Once they're out of view Olivia pokes Fitz in the chest. 'You owe me Grant. I saved you from a fate worse than death back there".

"Yes, you did. Thank you. I was forced to go on two dates with Mellie two years ago and ever since then she's been obsessed with me".

"Is she a stalker?"

"Possibly, she always shows up in unexpected places".

"Okay confirming she is definitely a stalker".

"Hey wait minute, how do I owe you one? I saved you from committing homicide in there with Edison, we're even".

"Whatever Grant, let's go, I'm hungry and in no mood to deal with anymore of your stalker groupies".

They laugh until their laughter wanes into silence. Looking down they realize they're still holding hands. Neither speaks a word. Eyes locked in a mutual gaze, they can tell the dynamic of their relationship is changing. Their kisses feel real, not staged. Their defense of one another natural and their touches warm and comforting. For the rest of the evening they're inseparable. They dance, they joke, they complete one another's sentences and steal food off each other's plate. Tonight as an undeclared couple they decide to suspend the challenge until after the wedding.

TBC

* * *

AN- Don't worry Mellie has maybe one more appearance to make. She and Edison served a purpose which I'm sure all of you guested.

Do you think Olivia will continue to give into fate or do you think she will revert to type and try to win the challenge?

Next up, Birthday Date. Fitz will meet Olivia's parents and Grandma Minnie in the next chapter. Any ideas how the meetings will turn out?

I hope everyone is enjoying the start of the holiday season. Until next time, take care and thank you reading.


	7. Birthday Date

**Challenge Part 7**

 **Birthday Date**

"Pope you're awfully quiet. What gives?" Olivia remains quiet, the charms rest in her open cupped hands on her lap. She keeps staring at the icing encrusted pewter trinkets as if expecting something magical to occur.

"Pope are you okay?" Olivia dangles the charms, a ring and a frog with a crown, in front of her. The occasion leading to her possessing the two harbingers of coming life changing events replay in her mind temporarily blocking all external stimuli.

 _Flashback_

 _"Ladies, ladies, cake pull time. Line up", Candace shouts._

 _The bridesmaids gather at the cake table. All stand stationed behind the table giving guests an unobstructed view of the quaint southern custom about to take place. The bridesmaids line-up in order of eagerness with Keisha being first and Olivia last._

" _Keisha get your thirsty tail behind Sydney, you know the youngest goes first"._

" _And why is that? Shouldn't pull order be random?"_

 _Candace gives Keisha the no mood for bullshit eye and Keisha steps back letting Sydney move to the head of the line. Sydney studies the ivory ribbons laying decoratively from the bottom cake tier and decides to take position on the left in front of the ribbon with a little star on it. One by one the other bridesmaids fan out encircling the table, each in front of the remaining ribbons. Olivia stands between Sydney and Willow tapping her foot somewhat nervous._

" _Okay ladies on the count of three pull your ribbon. One…two…"._

" _Wait, wait, are we pulling on three or three then pull", Cynthia asks sincerely. Everyone looks her, frowning but saying nothing._

" _Never mind, sorry I asked", she mumbles embarrassed._

 _Candace resumes, "Once again ON three, one, two, three!"_

 _The bridesmaids pull simultaneously, then one by one reveal their prize. Sydney pulls the cat, the perfect charm for a gamer because it promises extreme cleverness. Karina pulls the owl, another perfect match, wisdom for a detective. Grace pulls the lion, the conqueror of problems. Patrice selects the wishbone. Onika pulls the fleur de lys, prosperity and Cynthia the boot, for travel. Keisha pulls the castle which stands for happily ever after and Willow the mask, which means something fun and unexpected will happen to her. Olivia holds her charm tightly in her hand. Her face turns flush. She knows, the bridesmaids know, hell everyone at the wedding knows with the exception of Fitz what charm she has by process of elimination._

" _Come on Liv, show your charm", Keisha teases. Olivia rolls her eyes and forces a trooper smile. With all eyes on her, she opens her hand, Sydney hands her a napkin so she can wipe the frosting away._

 _Candace and Karina giggle with glee. "Man Olivia, on your first try and you get a bonus. The bakery didn't tell me about the bonus charm._

" _Mazel tov", Rebecca, a close family friend of the Popes yells from one of the guest tables._

 _End flash back_

"Don't tell me you're superstitious Pope. You're not seriously contemplating what happened at the reception?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we please not talk about it?"

"Pope its just a wedding tradition not some inescapable fait accompli. You don't see me in a panic because I pulled the button charm. I took the same amount, if not more ribbing than you from all the guys since you pulled the ring charm first". Olivia shakes head.

After the bridesmaids finished their cake pull, the groomsmen pulled charms from the groom's cake. Fitz pulled the button charm which means his as a bachelor are numbered.

Olivia is nervous, no she's petrified. Every Pope family wedding she's been to the cake pull has proven prophetic. Whatever charm the bridesmaids pull comes true. At first, she attributed the marriages, travel and unexpected money to coincidence or the self-fulfilling actions of the charm recipient. But when the charm pull record went eight for eight she came to believe there may be more to the little innocuous wedding ritual.

"Normally I'm not in the traditional sense, I dismiss most things as coincidence. Pope weddings are the exception. Every family wedding I've attended the cake pull charms have been spot on".

"Well Pope, now I don't know whether to be concerned or insulted".

It takes a minute for Fitz's words to register. Olivia turns her head toward him confused.

"Wha… what? Concerned or insulted? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Simply put, should I be concerned this is affecting you so deeply or should I be insulted the very thought of marrying me is enough to send you into a stupor. Does the possibility of a life we me equate to a fate of unparalleled horror or something?" Olivia answers without thinking.

"No, I wouldn't say horror, I mean it's not the worst fate I can imagine. It's just the thought of... forget it, I don't know what I'm saying".

"If your comment was meant to make me feel better Pope you've failed miserably".

"I mean it's my first time participating in the cake pull and to get the marriage charm the first time out…I mean it just doesn't happen. Plus it was linked to the frog prince charm, for you know, happily ever after. I mean it has never happened as far as I know. You saw my family's reaction. Candace said she would take me to check out china patterns next weekend. She said in that annoying joke no joke way but I could tell she was serious. Dace pulled the marriage charm at her sister's wedding and two years later she's walking down the aisle.

Olivia leans back against the passenger window. "Oh god, my parents get in tonight and will be at the birthday party tomorrow. I guarantee the rest of my family is blowing up their phone with texts and voicemails telling them what happened at the wedding".

"Pope I think you're getting a little carried away. It was just another simple wedding tradition like the chicken dance, flinging the bride's garter or tossing the bouquet. Be logical, how many people who catch the garter or the bouquet actually end up married. I'm sure your family can cite plenty of examples where the bridesmaid never experienced the charm prediction".

"Yeah, you're probably right", Olivia sighs.

"Sure I am, I bet your family was pulling your leg. They teased me too and I took in stride".

"Yeah, I guess".

"Don't let them rattle you Pope. Never let them see you sweat".

Olivia looks over with a raised eyebrow. "Are you quoting deodorant commercials?"

"Hey if it illustrates the point, the source doesn't matter. Commercials can be profound as well as inspirational and sentimental. Look at Hallmark, I bet you tear up every time you see one of their commercials".

Olivia rubs her temples. "We may be the topic of discussion tomorrow at the birthday party. At least as far as my parents are concerned". Olivia sighs deeply.

They reach a red light and Fitz takes Olivia's hand. "Don't go looking for drama Olivia. Your parents will love me. Seriously, what's not to love. Tomorrow will be a piece of cake", he grins.

Olivia rolls her eyes and snatches back her hand. "Ha ha, very not funny Fitzgerald".

Fitz laughs even though he is nervous about meeting Olivia's parents.

"Did I mention Sterling volunteered to take me ring shopping next week. He says he knows a guy who can give me a great deal". Olivia punches Fitz in the arm grinning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Be Prepared**

"Enlighten me again why we had to park five blocks away from your uncle's house".

"Trust me on this, we'll lose the tactical advantage if we park in plain sight".

"Tactical advantage?"

"Yes, you may think this is an innocent birthday party for a sweet old lady but trust me, word has spread about the cake pull and my grandmother is going to interrogate you like a war criminal, not to mention my parents are back and are going to want to know why I haven't brought you around or told them about you".

"Pope I think you underestimate your family. They've been nothing but welcoming towards me. I'm sure your grandmother and parents are not the exceptions".

"Look follow these simple rules and you will survive this day unscathed".

"What...what are talking about Pope?"

"Just do what I say, it may save your life".

"Pope!"

"Do not make direct eye contact with Miss Minnie. If she senses fear, you're a dead man. Do not try to tell a joke. Richard Pryor and George Carlin are the only people as far as she is concerned who can make jokes and since they're both dead...well you get the picture. Her sense of humor these days borders on the acerbic and is usually at someone's expense".

"Olivia, really, come on".

"Shut up and listen. Do not discuss politics within her earshot. You'll regret it. She's apolitical meaning her disdain for the right, the left and all political persuasions in between is equal across the board".

"Do not whisper around her. She pretends to be hard of hearing but it's just a ploy so she can hear what family is saying about her or what they don't want her to know".

"Do not play cards or dominoes with her. She's a sore loser and has injured many unsuspecting winners by hurling boxed decks or domino bones at unprotected heads after suffering a defeat. Nowadays we give her a run for her money then fade out at the end so she is victorious".

"Never use the phrase _back in the day_ because apparently no one under the age of eighty has lived long enough to know what the day used to be like. Wait, what am I saying, that phrase would never cross your lips".

"Excuse you!" Olivia huffs and gives Fitz a dismissive wave off.

"And for the love of god and all that is holy and descent, do not identify yourself as my boyfriend, unless you want to be strip searched, tied to a tree and a subjected to a thousand questions while being deprived of food and drink".

Fitz looks at Olivia as if she has lost her mind.

"What? Why are you looking at like I should be wearing white socks, paper slippers and standing in line for my cup of meds?"

"Olivia were crouched behind shrubs, whispering as if someone six houses away can hear us and you're basically giving me instructions to hide in a corner somewhere and remain silent".

"Oh, thank goodness you understand, you had me worried for a second with the look on your face", Olivia says relieved.

"Olivia you cannot be serious."

"Oh, but I am. Look Grandma Minnie is not just a force of nature, she is in class all her own. Compared to Minnie, Madea is a rank amateur. Your mission tonight is to stay as far away from her as possible".

"Olivia do you have some time portal you're hiding because unless you can undo the last couple of weeks I'm pretty sure my presence at the hair salon, rehearsal, participation in the wedding and confrontation with Edison pretty much establishes my boyfriend role. Oh, and let's not forget the cake pulls. It's ludicrous at this point to try and introduce me as casual friend."

He tilts her chin up to look her in the eyes. "Do you regret what happened at the wedding or the direction our relationship is going?"

Olivia places her hand atop his and without hesitation replies, "No I don't".

Fitz caresses Olivia's face, they share a minute, focusing only on each other.

"Ready to venture into the belly of the beast?"

Fitz takes her hand and helps her stand from their squatting position.

"Come on. By the way", Olivia says casually. "My father works for the CIA and my mother is a coroner. If they mention anything along the lines of no one ever finding your body, they like you or at least think you have potential". Fitz stops in his tracks, unsure whether Olivia is joking or making a statement of fact.

"And if they don't?"

"Pass on any food or drink they offer and always check under the hood before you start your car".

"What!"

"They're going to love you like the rest of the Popes, don't worry". Holding hands they head down the street to Uncle Bobby's house.

Suddenly Fitz stops. "Fitz what's wrong? Did you forget something?"

"Who's Madea?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN -Well, what do you think? Is Olivia overreacting? What about the challenge? Is it over? Is it abeyance until after the birthday party? Grandma Minnie sounds formidable, what do you think her reaction to Fitz will be?

Thank for all the DMs requesting updates. Reviews and DMs are such a source of encouragement. Love you all. Happy Easter and have a great week.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Challenge Part 8**

 **Birthday Date cont. The Gauntlet**

 _Let's Take a Moment_

Two houses away Fitz stops again. Apprehension strikes without warning. His sudden hesitance makes no sense, her family loves him, why would the three most important people in her life be any different? Olivia's words replay in his head like a funhouse montage, with Olivia cackling and her head zooming in out of focus.

" _If they mention anything along the lines of no one ever finding your body, they like you or at least think you have potential"._

 _And if they don't?"_

" _Pass on any food or drink they offer and always check under the hood before you start your car"._

" _What!"_

" _They're going to love you like the rest of the Popes, don't worry"._

"What is it now Grant? I told you I'll explain who Madea is later."

Fitz doesn't say a word he looks at Olivia with eyes filled with trepidation and something she can't quite discern. His smooth arrogance air is gone, replaced by a look of deep concern.

"Fitz, it's going to be okay. You're right, my parents are going to love you, no worries." Her failure to include Minnie in her assurance doesn't go unnoticed and does little to allay his anxiety.

 _Dang it, I've spooked him._ On the inside Olivia wants to smile, she finally knocked Fitz off his game but this is not the time nor place to revel in her accomplishment. Without thinking, acting purely on instinct, she reaches up, pulls Fitz down by the neck and kisses him with more passion than she intends, sparking a rush of mutual desire.

His response to her attempt at distraction is immediate, intense, fully attendant. His arms surround her small frame drawing her close, pinning her to his body. Her fingers intertwine with his soft curls locking her hands in place. Their lips part inviting tongues to delve deeper into desire's sensations. All tension fades, the reason for the kiss is forgotten, displaced by amorous hunger. Their hearts pound faster and faster, they can feel the other's lusty percussion thumping against their own chest. They cling together with no degree of space between them. They're adrift, that's the only way to describe what they're feeling. They both feel adrift, immersed in a place unknown to them. Unknown yet very pleasurable and highly desired. A place where their stabled attraction gives way to full-blown passion.

"Damn Olivia it's one o'clock in the afternoon and here you two are making out like you're waiting for your room keys at motel _get it on!_ Please, you two need to dial it way back a few notches or go satisfy your urges in the car, away from impressionable minors, repressed adults and nookie starved couples," Karina quips snarkily.

"Yeah, some of us are not interested in seeing how far your tongues can go down each other's throat or your prelude to the horizontal boogie. If Grandma Minnie or Aunt Virginia caught you out here, Fitz would get clipped and you'd be wearing a leather thong with a lock until you're forty; and that's if you're lucky, Aunt Virginia will probably forget where she put the key and your cookies will forever be locked in your jar." Onika adds with Patrice and Grace giving the "sho-nuff girl" eye roll and nod.

Fitz and Olivia break apart, chests heaving from lack of air. Olivia pats Fitz on the pecs partly to calm down and partly to maintain physical contact. And physical contact is what she wants at the moment. His cotton shirt is doing little to distort the firm definition of his chiseled chest and abs. _God, all I want to do is lay on Fitz's chest, rub my hands up and down his chest, his stomach, all the way down to his…stop it Olivia get a hold of yourself,_ Olivia scolds in her mind.

"Girl, if your parents saw your carrying on like this in broad daylight out on the street." Uncle Bernie snaps walking by in a rush laden with bags of food.

"Um hmm," the cousins sigh shaking their heads, holding back their laughter.

Karina turns, "Oh and Olivia you might want to wipe the lipstick off Fitz, unless you intend to let the entire family know what you two have been doing out here or worse yet make them think Fitz is _a little different,_ she sings."

Olivia takes a wipe from her purse and cleans Fitz's face. She takes his hand leading toward the house. "Time to run the gauntlet." Fitz takes her hand shaking his head.

* * *

Dozens of children in every shape and size dart across the pristine green lawn surrounding Olivia's Uncle Herbert's home. Some frolic, others engage in an intense game of tag. Men and women bearing gifts and aluminum trays filled with food climb the porch steps shouting their arrival, greeting friends and relatives alike warmly. As family get togethers go, a Pope gathering is in category all its' own. Not for the roster of attendees, which is large, or the massive amounts of food, which is a given. No, a Pope family gathering stands alone because it is a familial social event where unsolicited frankness is a regular part of every conversation. Where big wiz, dominoes, darts and political discussion are treated like Olympic sports and every participant goes for the gold. Outsiders rarely are invited and those who make the cut agree to hold harmless the family member who invited them. The Popes are not for the faint-hearted or easily offended. However, today's family event kicks the frankness quotient intensity up a few points. Today the Popes gather to celebrate Grandma Minnie's 80th birthday.

Minnie considers herself the Pope family dowager, sans the title and the wealth. Although a Pope by marriage, Grandma Minnie considers herself just as much a Pope by blood as Virginia, Herbert or Artemis, the remaining Pope siblings. Once she married Eli senior she disavowed her prior life completely. Being an only child of only child parents there really wasn't anything to hang unto once she joined the Pope clan. Her parents died in a tornado and her grandparents died before she was born. In reality, the Popes are her only family and for all their idiosyncrasies, her's included, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Minerva Edith Pope, will be the first to tell you, like fine wine she gets better with age. Life hasn't always been kind to Minnie, tragedy in her early years could have scared her, made her cynical, but she chose to rise above the hand she was dealt and make a better life for herself and in the process was able to marry the love of her life Eli Lawrence Pope and be part of a big family. A close-knit group who would do anything for each other; well for everyone except Artemis, everyone thinks twice before lending him a helping hand. Over the years Minnie has been there for her family celebrating the good times and being supportive during the rough times. She's made herself indispensable, not out of ego or ulterior motives but gratitude. Every day she counts her blessings and is thankful to be in family willing to embrace her no nonsense brashness and appreciate her style of tough love.

When Candace first announced her wedding date Minnie was a little miffed. After all she was turning 80 around the same time and Candace knew it. She couldn't understand why Candace chose a date so close to her birthday, effectively stealing her well-deserved attention. She also couldn't understand why the family thought combining the rehearsal dinner and her birthday was a good idea. Artemis later explained Candace did not want to miss Minnie's big eight-zero and suggested combining the two parties. Combining the events had the added bonus of saving everyone the expense of a second trip. Artemis is the family cheapskate, Minnie is sure the last bit about the second trip was all him. No one in the family ever complained about cost or inconvenience except for Artemis. Rather than postpone her celebration, she agreed to the joint event but Hershel's accident meant a change in plans. It was a blessing in disguise. Minnie understood but never really wanted to share her birthday with Candace's rehearsal dinner. _Who does that?_ Minnie is one of a kind, unique, she does not like to share the limelight with anyone. Today's celebration is as it should be with Minnie the sole center of attention.

* * *

"Come again! In a freak avalanche you say. Um hm... I see."

"Gaylord is there some reason you doubt the veracity of our harrowing experience?" Eli challenges standing next to his wife Maya.

"Now I'm certain you're lying. I'm 53 years old and I've never heard a black person use the words veracity and harrowing, let alone in the same sentence. That's some alcoholic country club pearl-clutching locution. Negro we all know your occupation. Just say you were off doing some classified shit in the name of the republic and call it a day."

Overhearing her eldest son, Minnie stops on her way to her favorite recliner to add her two cents, "they were probably off fornicating and Eli threw out his back again and couldn't move."

"Mama! Why do you always have to go there?"

Maya is used to Minnie's off the cuff volleys and fires back, "Minnie you are aware it's not fornicating if you're married. But I guess it's been so long for you your special lady's place is hermetically sealed so kissing probably qualifies as fornication in your case."

Minnie casts a beady glare. She knows not to get into a battle of words with Maya, she and Olivia are the only family members willing to go toe to toe with her. She knows how far she can push Maya and always scales back when the conversation moves from lighthearted sarcasm to brutal honesty.

Minnie adjusts her glasses. Eyeing her son and daughter-in-law closer she adds to her speculations. "Gaylord are you blind. That shiny spot that used to be on top of Eli's head is gone. Boy went and got himself some European follicles."

"Well if I don't be got damned, you're right."

"Yeah, and Maya's skin looks softer than a baby's bottom."

"You mean you two missed Candace's wedding to have work done? You two are something else!"

Maya has had enough. She pulls out her phone and pulls up an article about the avalanche. "Before you both go off half-cocked babbling about your super sleuth skills read this."

Gaylord reads the article aloud because Minnie can't read the small phone print even though she has three pairs of trifocals hanging around her neck.

"Okay, so you really were trapped by a huge pile of snow. But the snow didn't reverse Eli's baldness or add glow to your skin." Now both Gaylord and Minnie stand akimbo facing Eli and Maya determined to be the victors in this exchange.

Just as determined Maya explains, "The resort's spa offered therapeutic treatments as compensation for the time and inconvenience of us having wait to be dug out."

"Are you seriously going to fault us for getting some free cosmetic work", Maya asks staring directly at Minnie who prides herself on being the freebie queen.

"Well at least they did decent work. I was tired of having to wear sunglasses every time Eli was outside on a sunny day or in a well-lit room." And with her final parting jab Minnie retires to the living ready to dispense love to her family in the form of wisecracks and honest observations.

* * *

 _Meet the Folks_

Enthroned on a gray cloth recliner, Grandma Minnie holds court laughing and joking with her grandchildren and great-grandchildren. For being 80 years old, Minnie Pope is still as sharp as a tack. Time may have dimmed her eyesight but her hearing, quick wit and lack of a discretion filter remain intact.

Minnie hears the family greet Olivia, she can barely make out Olivia's figure. Vanity and pride keep Minnie from wearing her coke bottle trifocals in public or in front of family for the most part.

"Chip, is that you baby?"

"Yes grandma, it's me." Minnie sends the younger children outside to play.

"Come over here and give your grandma some sugar. Lord knows I can't come to you. I'm liable to break a hip or something."

"Now Miss Minnie spare me your oh poor me talk. You're healthier than most of us here."

"Chip you're the only one who refuses to cut me some slack, seems I raised you right."

"I think my mom and dad had a hand in my upbringing too."

"Pish posh girl, I spent half my adult life knocking sense into your father's head. Lord knows something had to stick. Your father is stubborn and his head is hard as a rock."

"Hey", Eli objects walking in from the other room.

"Eli mind your own business, I already talked to you today, you've used up your conversation credits."

"Mama!"

"What? Twenty minutes of you is about all I can take before my blood pressure rises and I start to see black and white floaters. Damn, see it's starting, stop talking to me before you cause a stroke. Go talk to your wife, she's the one person here who wants to talk to you. Remember the lord said leave and cleave. Go cleave on Maya and let me talk to my granddaughter in peace."

Eli turns away shaking his head.

Minnie shouts, "you know I love you son. Can't stand you most of the time but I love like no one else ever will."

Everyone laughs and Eli smiles without responding.

"Grandma why are so rough on daddy?"

"Gotta keep him humble baby. Eli is prouder than a peacock and stubborn as a mule. I have to remind him every now and then his title and accomplishments don't give him the right to think he can control everyone and everything. Just like I have to keep you in check Chip. You're just like your father in many ways."

Fitz stands beside Olivia with a nervous grin. Grandma Minnie inspects him from head to toe then pretends to mistake him for Edison.

"What's wrong with you Ed? Cat got your tongue? How long you gonna stand there mute? How difficult is it to say hi, hello, how are you?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Minnie, I was waiting for you to finish your conversation with Olivia before I intro..."

"What did you call me," Minnie snarls.

Fitz gulps, _I messed up already_. "Ms. Minnie."

"Boy didn't I tell you only my family and friends call me Minnie. I distinctly recall telling you since you fit in neither category, the only form of address you may use with me is Mrs. Pope."

"I'm…I'm not…" Fitz stutters trying to explain.

"Grandma this is…" Olivia jumps in to correct.

"Hush, stop sticking up for this boy. He's been rude from day one."

"But grandma…," Olivia tries again.

"Ed you look different. Lawd, did you catch the vitiligo like poor Michael Jackson or are you confused as hell like Lil Kim?"

"Eli, Maya get in here, Edison done turned himself into some damn Abercrombie & Fitch model. He even pressed and dyed his hair." Eli and Maya have been listening, along several other relatives, enjoying Grandma Minnie's farce.

"Contacts, are you wearing contacts? Have mercy, when you go off the deep end you commit son, don't you? What happened to Mr. Fight the Power? What happened to all your radical militant shit? What'd you do, whimp out at your first confrontation with the m-a-a-n?" Minnie side-eyes Fitz.

"Olivia you ok with all this? I told you the boy didn't have his head screwed on right but you wouldn't listen. Girl, the boy is one step away from changing his name to Todd and taking up golf."

Minnie shakes her head, then starts laughing. Eli, Maya and everyone who has been listening joins Minnie in laughing at a confused Fitz and a ticked Olivia.

"Very funny grandma, if you kept going I was going to have you checked for an arterial flow problem."

"Oh, come here baby girl and give me a hug. You too Fitzgerald."

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, young man I do. Everyone has told me how you helped out Candace and Sterling and how you defended Chip to that low life prick Edison. I'd call the fool a son-of-bitch but I know his parents, who are actually lovely people by the way, who unfortunately after having Edison found out there's a recessive asshole gene running in their family. You've proven your salt with me." Minnie scoots forward to rise from her recliner throne. Fitz moves quickly to help her stand.

"See this. This boy's mama raised him right. My own sons didn't move a muscle. It's crying shame." Minnie shakes her head feigning disappointment.

"Here it comes," Eli whispers under his breath to Gaylord.

"Your daddy must be turning over in his grave."

* * *

Mom, dad this is Fitzgerald Grant my…," Fitz cuts in.

"The latest suitor vying for your daughter's attention. Pleasure to meet you both. You've raised an exceptional daughter and have a wonderful family."

"Yes, Bobby tells us you've been keeping company with our daughter and how you saved Candace from a nuclear meltdown by filling in for Hershel. Strange, she's never mentioned you."

"How fortunate you fit the tux. So, tell us how did...?"

Olivia's turn to cut in, "Mom how was your trip?"

"Aside from the avalanche preventing our departure and being stranded in Graubünden for a few extra days, the trip was lovely. The alps are beautiful this time of year."

"Avalanche! You never said anything about an avalanche. You said there was mix-up with the final leg of your swiss alps trip."

"We didn't to worry you or take the focus off Candace's wedding."

Fitz asks, "Graubünden, isn't that the same avalanche where a couple of high ranking Russian officials died? It was all over the news. Apparently, they were meeting secretly with North Korean military leaders and didn't want word of the meeting to get out, so they ignored the warnings about unstable snowpack sheets at the higher elevations above the roads leading out of the resort area and were caught in the full brunt of the avalanche."

"Um yeah, we heard the news after the roads were cleared," Eli says. Gaylord and Minnie send each other a nod.

Eli doesn't skip a beat. "Fitzgerald Grant, any relation to Big Gerry Grant the politician?"

"Yes sir, he's my father."

"I see. Your father has quite the reputation around DC."

"Daaad," Olivia pleads.

"Yes, he does. Please don't hold that against me. He's an adept statesman but I know he is also known for..."

Maya dives in for the save. "So, Fitzgerald, or do you prefer Fitz?"

"Fitz ma'am."

"How did you meet our daughter?"

Olivia doesn't know whether to be thankful her mom torpedoed her dad's line of questioning or be concerned about hers. Fitz gives her a "I got this smile" and turns on his innate charm.

"Well Ms. Pope, early in the semester I noticed a seriously opinionated student in several of my classes. I'd like to say it was love at first sight but wasn't even like at first sight. She was always prepared, could counter any argument and raised the curve on exams. She was the standard we other students were measured by. She was never arrogant about her smarts, Olivia was just being Olivia. She was intriguing, I had to get to know her. So, one day I approached her while she and Abby were outside one of the campus cafes and the rest is history."

Olivia smiles rubbing Fitz's arm for an explanation job well done. Eli and Maya take note, they don't recall Olivia displaying such natural affection with Edison.

"Fitzgerald what are your intentions toward our daughter?" Eli is still in interrogation mode, he's determined to run Fitz off if he's even 1/100th the philanderer his father is.

"Really daddy." Olivia cocks her head to the side and places both her hands on one hip.

"Olivia how long have you been a member of this family? You knew this line of questioning was inevitable, what's with the defensive attitude? You're my daughter, my only child, I don't know this guy from Adam. If he can't answer a few simple questions, maybe he's not worthy to be your suitor."

"Are you saying I'm a poor judge of character dad?"

"One word, Edison." Eli retorts.

"Daddy you and I both know Edison was more about me flexing my independence than a real relationship. Are you going hold one mistake over my head forever?" Olivia moves closer to her father.

"No Olivia I'm not but I want whoever you bring home to meet the family to be clear we don't suffer fools."

"Da…".

Fitz turns Olivia to face him. Eli furls his brow, _what the hell is he doing?_

"Olivia it's okay. I would expect these types of questions from a father who loves his daughter. I have nothing to hide and I'm not toying with your affections. You're not some fling or time-filler while I wait for Miss Right. You are my Miss Right as far as I'm concerned but the ball will always be in your court. I'm with you for as long as you'll have me, my hope is that will be forever." Fitz kisses Olivia's hand, then Olivia, seeing the sincerity in his eyes pulls him down for a more than affectionate kiss on the lips.

 _Maybe she has found her one and only_ , Maya quietly utters to herself.

"A-w-w-w how sweet." Eli, Maya, Olivia and Fitz turn around to see Karina and the other cousins standing in the doorway oohing and aahing with googly eyes.

"Uncle Eli leave Fitz alone, he's a keeper and sweet as can be." Grace defends.

"Yeah, leave him alone, Olivia needs to introduce him to the rest of the family before we eat," Onika adds.

Eli waves Fitz and Olivia on their way without another word. Maya wraps her arms around her husband smiling lovely into his eyes. "You like him, don't you?"

"He seems legit but only time will tell. If he hurts her, I'll have him fixed."

"Eli you really have to learn to control you temper when it comes to Olivia."

"What do you mean My", he grins?

"Don't play innocent with me Eli, Edison had diarrhea and an unexplained rash for six weeks after he and Olivia broke up and Abbra's hair completely fell out."

"Why do you assume I had anything to do with their unfortunate health issues? Edison probably had some kind of bug infestation in his pig sty apartment. Didn't Olivia mention he was a slob? He probably had chiggers or some other blood-sucking creepy crawly sharing his living space. Bug bites can be dangerous business wreaking havoc on the body; you know that Maya. Maybe those two were simply victims of squalor."

"Really, squalor?"

"Okay, how about this? Maybe the house salad they ate at the restaurant where they decided to flaunt their relationship in front of Olivia and her friends was contaminated with a particularly nasty strain of e-coli. Who knows?" Eli shrugs his shoulders.

"Um hmm, I guess karma is a bitch with a petri dish."

Eli smiles and kisses his wife.

* * *

"Pope who's the woman in the corner. I think she's been scowling at me ever since I got here."

"Don't mind her. That's Aunt Virginia, she's mean and disgruntled. Uncle Artemis says Virginia came into world pissed off and never got over it. She's the youngest of the three remaining Pope siblings. She always sits in the corner observing the family sipping her special tonic from a sixty-year-old silver flask she won shooting craps in an old speakeasy down on the bayou when she lived in Louisiana. She says it helps her rheumatism, which we all know is nonexistent. She's a character. We call her the Divine Miss Vi because she acts like a diva. She only interacts with people on her own terms. No one is allowed to speak to her between 8:00 a.m. and noon. Between noon and 2:00 p.m. nonrelatives can talk to her. And …

"It's 1:45 p.m., should I go introduce myself."

"Shit that's probably why she's leering at you. Come on, after 2:00 p.m. it's family only and we're only good until six."

After Olivia introduces Fitz family friends and the rest of the Popes, Eli steals him away to hang out with the menfolk. Olivia tries to act nonchalant but every now and then she glances over to make sure Fitz isn't being grilled or psychologically tortured.

"He's doing fine baby, don't worry. Your man can hold his own against your dad. Look he's laughing, your dad's patting him on the back, their getting along fine."

"Mom you and I both know a laugh and a pat on the back can mean the exact opposite when it comes to dad."

"Olivia you worry too much. Go grab your cousins and round up the kids outside, it's time for everyone to sit down to eat."

* * *

Eli hands Fitz a prepared plate and directs him to sit at the table with Virginia, Olivia, Maya and Gaylord. Fitz swallows hard and takes the plate.

 _If they mention anything along the lines of no one ever finding your body, they like you or at least think you have potential."_

" _And if they don't?"_

" _Pass on any food or drink they offer and always check under the hood before you start your car"._

He sits down next to Olivia looking a little washed out.

"Fitz are you okay, Olivia leans in."

"Your father handed me this prepared plate."

"Oh," Olivia says drawing back.

Fitz looks at the plate. "One minute we were talking about football, the next minute he telling me he's not sure he believes my intentions are honorable toward you, then he shoves the plate in my hand. The plate appeared out of nowhere Olivia. We weren't anywhere near the food."

Seconds later Eli takes the seat next to Fitz. "Fitzgerald is there something wrong with the food?"

"I'm not very hungry."

Aunt Virginia decides to speak. "Boy don't worry it's not poisoned. If Eli wants you dead he'll beat you senseless, then have that one," she points to Maya, "perform an autopsy while you still have a pulse." Everyone nods their head in agreement.

"Gaylord adds, "Poison is too cowardly. Eli likes to get his hands dirty."

"Yeah, he'd ask you to help him get something out the trunk of his car, throw the car in reverse and run you over a couple of times, then come back in here asking for peach cobbler," Minnie clarifies.

"Wrong, wrong. Those methods will either land me jail or require a great deal of coverup. No taking him out needs to look like an accident. I'd invite him out back by the gully stairs after I had loosened a few planks and make it look like he took a header after losing his balance. I'd even throw a hot wheel next to his mangled body to provide a plausible explanation for his accidental demise."

Olivia squeezes Fitz hand. They share a warm smile in relief. Eli pats Fitz on the back, "you can breathe now son."

"Yes sir."

"Fitz I trust my family's opinion, Olivia's and my gut. You're a good man in my estimation."

"Thank you sir."

A little later Eli whispers in Fitz's ear, "don't prove me wrong son. I do make people disappear for a living." Fitz swallows hard again, not certain whether Eli is joking or not.

"Who's ready for birthday cake?" Eli pops up rubbing his hands together.

* * *

AN- Do you think Olivia considers Fitz her beau now? Isn't it good to know Edison and Abbra didn't sail off into the sunset without a care in the world after betraying Olivia. Clearly, Eli isn't going to let anyone hurt his daughter and get away with it.

After attending a Pope family gathering, you think Fitz may be having second thoughts about being with Olivia. LOL

Minnie and Gaylord are a pair and Aunt Vi is something else.

Any guesses why Minnie calls Olivia Chip?

Next up wood versus steel date.

Have a great week and let me know you're still out there with a review, fav or follow.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Challenge**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Text Date a Prelude to Wood vs Steel**

 **Saturday Night**

OP: I'm not sure this constitutes an actual date.

FG: Oh but it does according to the terms of the agreement. This is number 4 of 5 in the no cost date category. The wedding and the rehearsal dinner count as two.

OP: 4? How do you figure 4?

FG : Let me recap, Costco, the rehearsal dinner, the wedding, now this text date.

OP: Hold up, how do the rehearsal and wedding count as dates.

FG: I picked you up and transported you to a location of your choosing and had a free meal. That's a date.

OP: First of all, we agreed to suspend the challenge until after the wedding.

FG: I don't recall a suspension clause in the agreement. Plus the suspension decision was made during the reception, so it only covered a few hours. r u trying to apply the suspension retroactively?

OP: Do you have early onset or something, I distinctly remember us agreeing to suspend the competition for all wedding related events.

FG: So what you're saying is me doing you a solid negatively impacts my date tally.

OP: I wouldn't interpret it in that way.

FG: What other way can I interpret it? **_Scratching head emoji_**

OP: I don't think texting constitutes a legitimate date

FG : Yes it does count

OP: How so?

FG: We had plans, however, you waited until the last minute to cancel, claiming to be under the weather

OP: I am feeling poorly

FG: ?

No immediate reply.

OP: Unwell, ill, under the weather, ailing, out of sorts, peaked, qualmish, lousy, in a bad way, afflicted, malfunctioning, subpar, indisposed, laid up, on the sick list

FG: Seriously, ur using a thesaurus. U cancel r date bc of some self-diagnosed unnamed debilitating ailment, yet despite u being in delicate physical state u somehow r able to summon ur limited strength to thumb a dozen alternatives 4 the word sick

OP: Excuse me, I have an extensive vocabulary & rarely use a word aide. & 4 ur information I'm not a thumber I'm an index fingerer

FG: I stand corrected on ur text physicality

OP: Don't forget wordsmith wise as well

FG: Not ready 2 capitulate on that point just yet

OP: Package statement, accept one, accept the whole, it's all tied together

FG: One example does not establish ability Pope

OP: Fine, test me. Even in my weakened state I can articulate, alliterate & prove my point

FG: Weakened state...what exactly is the ailment preventing you from going on r original date. You never said.

OP: Since when are specific disclosures required for illness?

FG: Uh, since always, date declination is limited to exams or papers if you recall. Your clause not mine.

OP: Fine, Aunt Flo showed up early

Fitz knows what she means but can't resist messing with her.

FG: Aunt Flo, I don't remember meeting her. Did she miss the wedding and the birthday?

 _Is he for real?_

OP: Duh, my monthly visitor, my week-long day cramp, I'm on the rag, it's my lady days, I'm nursing the wound of Eve that never heals, it's leak week, crimson curse, time for my discharge from the uterine navy, I have a mudslide in crotch canyon, there's a nosebleed in Australia. Happy now! Men...arrrgh. **(irritated emoji)**

FG: Okay, okay, don't get all hormonal.

OP: No u did not go there. It's not hormonal, it's justified frustration, anger, & rage! How would u like to bleed every month in your private area & it not be from a wound? See how much joy u find in three to five days of oozing, sloughing off ur inner lining every damn month unless you're pregnant or menopausal. Geez, men r such basic creatures. What added bodily burden do u carry? I'll tell, none! **_Six angry emojis_**. Women r grouchy bc men have it easy!

FG: uh, sorry.

OP: I'm not finish, men get a paper cut and think they think they need a transfusion. You get a cold and act like you're dying. You want to be babied, waited on hand and foot, and whine to no end. guys are weaklings when it comes to pain. Anything more than a scrape you all become completely incapacitated. We women suck up our pain and get shit done despite our pain. Okay, end rant.

FG: You're right guys do have it relatively easy. I guess if I was in your shoes I'd be pissed too.

OP: Are you patronizing me?

 _Okay there is no right answer to this question. I had to goad her, now I'm caught in text quicksand. Every finger tap to the screen draws me in deeper. I'm in waist deep and sinking fast._

FG: No agreeing and empathizing with you

OP: Empathize, u r empathizing with me? You understand what I'm going through & share in my feelings? U can relate to my emotional experience?

 _Shit, wrong answer. Fitz turns his phone face down, laying it on the bed beside him fearing laser beams will shoot out or some ancient incantation will turn him into stone in seconds if he continues to read._

OP: Really, so you've at some point in ur life had to stick a wad cotton attached to a string up a prominent orifice every few hours for a week to absorb your discharged hemoglobin? So you've experienced being bloated like a cadaver.

 _Fitz checks his phone. Damn, up to my chest now._

OP: So, you've had ur insides constrict in so much pain you curl into the fetal position screaming 'why" to the heavens? Or you've been hit with waves of pain so intense you can't move & can taste ur own bile.

 _Damn shoulder deep and no low hanging branch in sight. There's only one answer._

FG: **_puss in boots sad eyes gif_**

Olivia laughs, _but he had it coming._ She loves the gif.

OP: Sorry

FG: it's ok, that's what friends r 4

OP: R we friends?

FG: We're definitely more than friends

OP: We r aren't we

FG: Yes, & it's a good thing

OP: it is a good thing, **_three_ _smiley emojis_**

FG: **_ten beating heart emojis_**

Blinking pause

OP: Where were u taking me tonight?

FG: a nursing home

OP: **?, _Scooby Doo gif_**

FG: the first Saturday of each month, the animal shelter brings puppies and kittens to nearby nursing homes for pet therapy. We were volunteering 4 a few hours & afterwards the shelter provides a light dinner as a thank u 4 helping out

OP: Mr. Grant, u can be quite amazing sometimes

FG: You bring out the best in me, **_swooning gif_**

OP: Do u want to come over? I've medicated myself with chocolate so my T.O.M symptoms r under control; you might even get lucky and get a kiss or two

FG: T.O.M...time of the month?

OP: that is correct

FG: I don't know if I should risk it. you know with you waving the red flag, riding the crimson tide under the rising red moon, while ur sending out a code red bc u have ur thingy and all

Lengthy pause. Three small gray dots blink and blink on the screen in a pattern similar to a computer performing a complex calculation.

OP: OMG, WTH Fitzgerald **_(three shock face gifs)_**

FG: I'm no slouch when it comes idiom usage or wordsmithing too

OP: Oh really? Care to add a little wager to our challenge? One that if you win will count for 2 dates

FG: Hmm, you have my attention, proceed

OP: Each year the English dept holds a "Must Exceed Six" synonym competition

FG: Okay, sounds interesting, since u r suggesting we participate in this little contest I can safely assume you don't perceive me a threat

OP: On the contrary, if I've learned anything during this challenge is not to underestimate you

FG: So I get to count the contest as two dates if I win, what do you get if you win?

OP: if you & a partner of your choice win, the contest will count 4 any 2 dates you wish. If me and Abby win, you will admit defeat & end the challenge

FG: How is this a fair wager? 2 dates vs ending the challenge? A fair and equitable wager is one where if I win, I'm declared the challenge winner and entitled to the prize stipulated in the contract

OP: Point taken. It was worth a try.

Olivia wants the challenge to end in order to explore their budding relationship, except her competitive nature wants it to end with her winning.

FG: Tell me more about Must Exceed Six

Blinking dots again, then one word appears

OP: Sagamore

FG: U think I don't know this word

OP: Questioning rather than answering implies you're stalling to look up the word

FG: I'm not stalling, I know it means chief. So is the point to name six chiefs

OP: No, I told you it was a word competition

FG: do I detect a hint of hostility? I thought you said ur TOM symptoms were under control. Is the chocolate wearing off?

OP: **_middle finger gif_**

FG: Does ur family know what you do with your index fingers? **_Madea shaking her head gif_**

 _No, he is not going Tyler Perry on me. Knew it was mistake to let him binge watch Madea movies on Netflix_.

Olivia switches to FaceTime. The second she sees his crooked smile and those ocean eyes come into view her heart flutters, a happy feeling takes over and a silly involuntary school girl grin spreads across her face. Then she catches herself, stiffens her back and focuses the reason for the call; challenge business.

He whispers "hi." His voice warm and gentle, melts the icy barbs torqued for launch at the tip of Olivia's weaponized tongue. Disarmed, she responds in kind with a soft, playful, equally warm "hi."

They sigh, exhaling in unison. They miss being in each other's company, though they've not expressed it in so many words yet. Neither feels they've reached a comfort level where it's okay to be completely open, although they're always honest with each other. Olivia is still guarded and Fitz senses she's not ready and is still grappling with the direction their relationship has taken.

Olivia knows Fitz's affections are genuine but the challenge always stands between them. In the back of her mind, there is a small protective ever suspicious voice that whispers, "he's only acting this way to gain tactical advantage." She knows it's irrational, she knows she needs to let her heart and rational mind dictate but she can't, at least yet.

"Humph," he huffs surprised.

"What?"

"Based on your texts I expected to see a bloated, messy haired, angry faced Olivia with chocolate stains at the corner of mouth and a ten reasons why I hate men poster hanging behind your bed. But all I can see is the same beautiful you I always see, eyes bright, hair shiny, plump glossy kissable lips and a smile that lifts my spirit. "

"Fitz..." he renders her speechless again. She blushes coyly, her breath hitches and her tampon suddenly serves a secondary purpose.

He loves how he gets her flustered. He finds it adorable just as much as he finds her rapier wit and tongue sexy as hell.

"Is it safe to assume since you've decided alter our text date, the rules for Must Exceed Six are length, complicated or both?"

His question instantly snaps her back to the matter at hand.

"Not really, I simply prefer not to continue typing with two fingers on a small screen where I have to constantly review to make sure the phone spellcheck hasn't completely changed the meaning of my messages."

"Makes sense. Okay, so lay the rules on me."

"The contest takes place at Tony's by Ninth Bar and Grill on 9th Street and the rules are pretty simple. There are three word categories chosen at random. Contestants can choose to stick with one category or pick words from all three. The host draws a word card from the teams chosen category. Once the word is revealed, the team has one minute to come up with as many synonymous words as they can that exceed six letters. The opposing team can do so too if they want to earn extra points."

"Sounds like typical nerd fun."

"Well it's not, it can get kind of raunchy...oh and did I mention, the losing teams in each round have to take tequila shots."

"You should have led with the fact this thing takes place in a bar and involves penalty shots Pope. I'm in. Prepare to be beaten Pope, Stephen and I have got this in the bag."

"Really, well Abby and I are the defending champions."

"Even better Pope. I look forward to taking your crown. Question, is there entry fee?"

"Yes, a $25 cover charge."

"For it to count as a date I have to pay, that's $50 bucks. Our dates can't exceed $30."

"Abby and I aren't charged because we're the defending champs. You and Stephen can split the cover fee and that leaves you $17.50 to feed me."

"Feed you what about me? Am I supposed to bring a sandwich and chips from home?"

"We can meet for happy hour first. If you're nice, I'll share my nachos, wings and dollar margarita with you." Olivia goes silent, she gets a far off look in her eyes as if she's trying to remember something.

"I hear the cogs turning in your head Pope. Spill it."

"What? I'm fine, I have no idea what you're trying to get at. I feel I've left something out. She tapes her temple. Oh, yeah, one more thing. There's a qualifying round to establish the top four teams. Are you familiar with the game Balderdash?"

"Yes, I am, though it has been awhile since I've played it."

"Well I hope you're still in top form because you'll have to convince the bar patrons in order to land in the top four and compete against me and Abby."

"Oh trust me, I'm very good at fabricating a credible lexicon. I once had my organic chemistry professor believing saprogenic was a new subcategory of mutated compounds lacking covalent bonds found at extreme ocean depths where thick pockets or clumps of toxic waste accumulate."

 _Damn, Olivia thinks. He is good._

"Impressive, I look forward to a real Battle Royale. Not toot my own horn but I once had to do a presentation in my anthropology class on April 1st, you know April fool's day. Well the professor was a drunken jerk, so I decided I was going to prove him not only a drunken jerk but an incompetent pervert to boot. The title of my presentation was _Anthropologic Ekistics, the Evolution and Use of the Kiss in Primitive and Advanced Societal Greetings, Rituals, Rites of Passage, Mating Habits and its Devolution into a Form of Pornographic Deviance."_

"Now I'm impressed. Ekistics the study of kissing. What grade did he give you?"

"A B- because I failed to cite specific deviant behavioral types."

"He never found out?"

"No, he did at the end of the semester when I went to the department head to get my grade changed. I did write a real presentation on ekistics which is the study of human settlements. It actually turned out well for both of us. I got an A+ in the course and he checked into rehab and got his act together-win, win."

A loud pregnant pause marks the break in their conversation. In barely noticeable increments, Fitz's face changes from a mischievous grin to an expressionless stare. He's thinking, hesitant to bring up the subject they've both been avoiding. He decides now is as good a time as any to bite the bullet.

Olivia has one leg dangling down her bedside and one tucked in front of her. Nervous, she taps her dangling foot against the air. She's thinking bringing up the kiss presentation was a big mistake.

"Olivia, speaking of kisses, we need to talk." His grin is back and with a sparkle of hope in his eyes.

Olivia swallows hard. It's now or never. Time to quell the tiny voice and leap with her heart.

"I'd very much like to demonstrate some of the greetings and mating habits I learned during my research."

"I'll be right over and I hope your demonstration includes examples of an advanced society's kissing devolution."

* * *

AN:

As promised here is my second story update.

I hoped you enjoyed this prelude to wood v steel. Can you guess the premise for wood v steel?

Did you like Olivia's little rant on the monthly visitor? Poor Fitz I bet next time he has it in his to goad Olivia he'll think twice.

Fun fact- There is an actual field of study for kissing. It's called philematology.

Saprogenic means causing or produced by decay.

As always review, favorite and follow to let me know you're out there and interested.

BTW to grammar and text variations in the texting section was intentional. Are you a thumber of an index fingerer?

Have a great week. I'm working on Scent of His Woman, And What Has it Gotten Me and Desert Princess. No official ETA yet.


End file.
